The Interview
by sunita92
Summary: Natsu is rich and handsome making him popular in the market while Lucy, she's a nobody but don't get her wrong, she loves what she does but unfortunately she had to interview Natsu and what could have happened? Stay tuned and follow this AU story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Did you all missed me? Well I did and I couldn't stop thinking of a new story to write because I had to after receiving so many love and reviews from all of you for both of my stories that I wrote for NALU. Yes, I had such a looooong writer's block. I couldn't think of any new story plot until I got my sister's help recently. So here it is, my installment.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'Argh, work you stupid brain!' I cursed in silent as I was working on my new article.

Yes, hi people. Don't think you've met or know me but I'm Lucy Heartfillia. The Fairy Tail mage? Nah, that is just in the anime. Here, I'm a journalist and I love what I do. I love writing basically, what I don't love is-

"Lucy! Get in here!" that, getting disturbed while I'm having trouble cracking for new ideas.

I heaved out a huge sigh before standing up and walking over to my boss's room and yes, meet my boss, Ezra Scarlet. Don't get me wrong, she's nice and all but when it comes to work, it means business to her.

"Hey Ezra." I took a seat in front of her which it was separated by her desk.

"Hey Lucy, sorry to call you out so sudden but I need you to do something." Ezra threw the newspaper that she was holding onto down on her desk. "I need you to get hold of him and get an interview." I looked at who she was pointing to and oh god, it was Natsu Dragneel. Of all people, she needs me to interview him. I groaned and face palmed my forehead. I hated people like him. Rich, handsome and they think they are all that. I can already imagine how the interview is going to turn out like.

"Why?" I asked as I removed my hand from my forehead.

"Because" She paused as she stood up and walked around her table. "He's the thing now." She took a seat on her desk, just beside me. "If we can nail him, our agency will have the hits. We got to do this Lucy, I'm begging you."

I let out my second sigh for that day before pushing my reading specs up my nose bridge. "Why me Ezra? Why can't it be Levy or even Juvia?"

Ezra stood up and placed her hands at her hips. "Because I know you got it. Furthermore Natsu is single and he's around your age so he might be more willing to answer all our questions seeing a pretty girl is the one doing it." She finished her explanation with a wink.

Thanks Ezra and with that, I got a new assignment on hand. I went back to my seat and threw the file that Ezra passed to me on my desk. It contained whatever information we already have on Natsu Dragneel. I immediately fell to my seat and couldn't help but to look up at the ceiling while lazily spinning my chair from side to side.

I was about to close my eyes when a familiar blue hair appeared above me.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hey Levy." I turned back down so I could face her at eye level. "What's up?"

"What was that all about, new assignment?" God, did she just have to remind me? I let out my third sigh for the day.

"Yeah…" I grabbed the file that I just thrown earlier and handed over to Levy. "Ezra wants me to interview him."

Levy flipped the file open and her eyes turned wide upon seeing his picture I believe. "Natsu Dragneel? The most famous and richest guy around, is she serious?! Why so sudden?"

I placed my left elbow on the table so that I could use my palm to support my face. "She said is to increase our agency's popularity which I'm really not sure if it will actually help though."

Levy positioned her thumb and index finger just below her chin like she was thinking. "Actually that might work." Immediately, Levy slammed the file back on my desk together with her palms and leaned closer to me. "Hell, who knows Natsu might be attracted to you. After all, he's still single and he's our age." And she just had to wiggle her eyebrows at me.

I gawked at her upon hearing that for the second time of the day. Seriously, are all these ladies for real or are they just having fun mocking me? Levy's giggles broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hell no, that's going to happen." I stood up to grab Levy by her shoulders. "But if you are so kind to leave me right now, I have to think up for some _pickup lines_ to use." I finished my remark as I spun Levy around and gave her a slight push, signaling to her that I need to get back to work.

"Whatever you say Lucy..." Levy replied back over her shoulder with a smirk before giving a wave and walked off to the direction of her seat.

I turned back to my desk and I came to face the file that was opened by Levy. I grabbed his photo with my thumb and index finger as I couldn't resist admiring his good looking features. His slanted eyes, his pointed nose, his outrageously wrong choice of hair color. I stopped right there as I giggled to myself. I made a point to myself to ask him about his hair if I got the chance to and his amazing smile ok wait what? Snap out of it Lucy.

I lightly slapped both of my cheeks to get myself back. This is entirely Ezra and Levy's fault that I'm thinking of such thoughts about him. I decided to get into Zen mode and pick up the phone to make the necessary calls to get the interview arranged.

* * *

The day has come for the interview. After many tries and errors, my appointment to interview him finally came through. That's what you get for trying to nail him in the business I guess. I was walking down the street as I made my way to his office building. 'Hmm... 125 Magnolia Street. This must be it.' I looked up from my phone as the GPS indicated that I have arrived my destination and immediately, I was dumbstruck.

It was such a high rise office building. I didn't expect it to be this tall! And, and I was wearing _this_.

You're wondering what I usually wear right? Well my standard attire that I will wear will be socks that went up just above my knees, a flare skirt and a top. This time I decided to choose a stripe top to match with my reading glasses. I look like a dork compare to all these people leaving or entering the building. All in suit and tie. I can feel their eyes on me.

Argh! I'm going to kill you Ezra!

I decided to man up and enter the building. I thought the building will be like every other building but I was wrong. I was very awed by the place. I stood in the middle as I looked around the interior of the building. It was so mesmerizing. I didn't know I was in my own world that someone was clearing her throat loud enough to get my attention.

I faced back down and realized it was the lady behind the counter. I believed that was the reception so I walked towards her.

"Sorry, I got carried away." I said sheepishly. "I'm here to see Mr. Natsu Dragneel, I have an interview with him."

She raised one of her eyebrow at me before looking back to her computer, typing something away which I believed to check if I was telling the truth. I was back to looking around my surroundings as I waited with holding my files in front of me.

"Nope, Mr. Dragneel doesn't have any appointment today."

"Thank- Eh what?!" I almost dropped my files but quickly got back my composure and leaned against the reception counter, slamming my files together on it. "That's impossible! I made the appointment last week. I even have an email confirming it."

Again, the lady looked like she didn't believe me because she raised an eyebrow at me, her hands on her keyboard still. I huffed out loudly before I hysterically tried to find my phone from my ridiculous messy bag. After managing to pull my phone out, I quickly scanned my inbox to find the email.

The lady seemed impatient because she stood up and leaned towards me. "Look lady, everyone or I mean _girls_ are only trying to nail our boss for a meetup or interview but at the end it's all just a scam because all they want to do is get into his pants so if you don't mind." She paused and started to look around as if she was finding someone or something and I guess lady luck was not my side today because of what she said next. "Guards!"

"Eh, what? No, no this is all a misunderstanding because I have proof!" I replied back defensively still scrolling through my emails but from the corner of my eyes, I could see that two guards were already making their way towards me.

"Alright lady if you let us escort you out." One of the guards said as he held his hand out.

"No!" I slapped his hand away and leaned towards the reception lady, shoving my phone in her face. "Look, does it seem I'm lying? Check with the person who signed this off." I brought my phone back to my face to look at the email signature. "Mirajane! Why don't you call this person?" I turned back to face her again.

Before she could answer me, the two guards came to my side and grabbed both of my arms and started to pull me away.

"No! Let me go! I have all the rights to sue you guys for accusing me!" I screamed as I struggled under their hold.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Suddenly, everything seems to freeze at that moment. The guards looked over their shoulders and I couldn't help but to follow as well.

Who in the world… Wait, pink hair, slanted eyes and sharp nose. Crap, is that Natsu Dragneel? The reception lady came running towards him.

"Sir, this lady was claiming that she has an appointment with you but on my records, I can't seem to find any."

Natsu didn't ignore the matter instead he looked to the side and called for whom I believed he was looking for, his secretary.

"Mira! Did you set up any appointment for me today with a lady?"

A white hair lady came walking to his side as she scrolled through her iPad. "Yes sir, you have an appointment with a lady named, Lucy. Are you she?" She looked at me with such soft eyes and a smile.

I nodded because I was afraid to speak at that moment.

"Good, then that's settled. I will head up first and you can escort her up." But before he left, Natsu walked towards the reception lady and ever so slowly, he bent down so that his mouth meet her ears with hands in his pockets. "If I ever see you miss out any appointments again, I'll see you out through the door myself."

I yanked my arms free from the guard's hands. "And _I_ will see you guys out myself too." I stuck my tongue out to them before walking back to the reception counter to grab my files.

Little did Lucy know Natsu saw the whole escapade and he couldn't help but be impressed by her.

* * *

**A/N: So how was the first chapter? Please do let me know by leaving a review k? I need my readers' opinion badly as it's been long since I wrote a story as you can see from the last story that I posted(heh) so I want to know how I'm fairing so far. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, appreciate the reviews you left behind and also to the people who are following this story. I will try my best to make this installment a best one. Just fyi, won't be following fifty shades of gray plot line.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Seriously what a day it has been. I thought as I stood by the reception counter to gather my files. I arranged them neatly before hitting the files lightly on the counter top. I could feel someone was tapping me by my shoulders so I whipped around and I came face to face with the white lady earlier.

"Hi there, I'm sorry there was a misunderstanding earlier." The white lady spoke as she smiled at me. She was such a beauty. "My name is Mirajane, I believed yours is Lucy right? Lucy Heartfillia, the lady who contacted me?"

"Yes, that's me. So you are Mirajane. You're the one whom I was contacting with right?" I paused so that I could turn around fully to face her as I held the files in front of my chest. "Thank you so much for coming at the right time. If you weren't there, I think everyone would have thought I was making a fool out of myself."

"Yes I'm the one you've been contacting with." Mirajane confirmed herself before continuing. "And please don't thank me. You really have to thank Mr. Natsu for coming at the right time. After all, to be honest I wouldn't have stopped if there was a commotion going on."

Is that right? Do I really have to thank him later? Maybe I should because let's face it, if he didn't come in earlier, I would have been thrown out of the building without any justice done.

"Yeah Mirajane, maybe you're right." I replied her back with a smile.

"Just call me Mira, I think calling me Mirajane all the time is too mouthful. Anyways, your appointment with Mr. Natsu should be now right? Let me escort you up."

I nodded and compiled with her as I followed her to the lift lobby. We went into the lift and I saw Mira pressed the most top button which was level 30. It was a long way up so I just stood on the opposite side of where Mira was in the lift as I waited patiently for us to reach the top.

Once we reached our destination, the lift door opened and I followed Mira out. It was clear that Natsu Dragneel occupied this floor alone together with Mira because it was a long hallway leading to what I believe would be his office. He must really be a big time millionaire to be able to own the entire building, the space, and even the workers. Just imagine how many workers are there to be occupying each level and furthermore there is a total of 28 floors, minus his level and the lobby of course.

We entered a big room and I couldn't help but be amazed on how big it was. This is almost the size of my agency office! Hell, I haven't even entered Natsu Dragneel's office. I bet his size of the room is not even an understatement. Now I know why Ezra desperately wanted me to nail an interview with this guy. This is just the entrance and I could see Mira's desk was on my left and she helped me confirm it when she went towards it to place her stuff down. On the opposite side, a sofa line up against the wall facing her desk. There was a small coffee table in front of it as well.

She directed me to take a seat at the sofa which I compiled to again but my eyes never leaving her as they followed her to the room on my right which I believed that is Natsu Dragneel's office. I was about to just check my phone when Mira came out and called for me.

"Hey Lucy! You're good to go in."

I stood up quickly and walked towards her. I smiled and thanked her before going into his office, Mira shutting the door close after me. I immediately scanned around the office looking for the person who was solely my purpose of visit today and there he was, standing at the corner of his office with a glass in hand as he looked out of his windows.

I decided to walk towards him, somehow stealthily like I was afraid to make any noise. As soon as I was near him, I stopped and looked at him with my files in my hands in front of me. The sun shoning down on his face was making his features glow even more. I couldn't help to stare abit before shaking myself out of it.

"Hi Mr. Natsu Dragneel, I know we kind of met earlier due to unforeseen circumstances but I'm Lucy Heartfillia from Titania Publishing and we're thankful for opening your time up today to meet me." I raised my hand up, waiting for him to come and shake my hand but unfortunately he didn't. Instead, he turned around to face me, still holding the glass while his other hand was shoved in his pants pocket.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I've been waiting for you." He said and gave me a smile. I couldn't help but feel bubbly inside when he smiled at me. It wasn't any ordinary smile. It was such a cute and wide toothy grin. It was like, he didn't look like a CEO at all. He looked more like a kid when he did that. Well, time to find out more about him.

* * *

After the self-introduction, Natsu led me to take a seat at his couch and he offered if I wanted any whiskey. I kindly declined and asked for waterinstead because knowing my alcohol tolerance; it isn't very good so I could end up goofing off which I ain't planning on risking that.

Natsu sat opposite of where I took a seat, a small glass coffee table in between us. I put down my files so that I could take out my notebook and pen.

"So Mr. Natsu-"

"Natsu is fine."

"So Natsu Drag-"

"Like I said, Natsu is fine. You don't have to be so formal with me." He said as he rested his elbow on the handle of the couch, with his knuckles supporting his cheek.

"Okay _Natsu_, well I got a list of questions I liked to ask which most probably every little word is going to be publicly displayed in the magazines so you better think before you answer."

Natsu was blinking at me hard and I didn't seem to notice anything so I decided to start.

"Okay so firstly-" I paused when I saw him trying to stifle a laugh as I looked up. "What's so funny?"

"Oh." Natsu cleared his throat before continuing. "It's nothing, carry on." I simply glared at him for a while before looking back at my list of questions.

"So Natsu, you're the CEO of this company, Fairy Tail Corp right?"

"More like Managing partner."

"Okay and you're only 25?"

"Right again."

"How do you do it? Usually most CEOs or I mean Managing Partners are at least 30 in age so you're considered quite young to be one for such a big company."

"I got my ways." Natsu paused as he leaned forward to place both of his elbows on his thighs, with his fingers crossing each other underneath his chin. "What about you? How old are you? Are you taken?" Did I just see a cheeky smile spreading across his face?

"Er… Sorry Natsu but this interview is about you and not me."

"But you said to think before answering so I was compiling to you Lucy." Natsu said as he leaned back and spread his arms on top of the couch. Huh? Oh wait, I get it.

"I mean to my questions! Not to counterattack me back with the same questions thinking I would put this down!" He burst out laughing and I couldn't help but to look at him like he was crazy. "Oh Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, you're so weird you know."

And there goes my pen, hitting directly at his forehead. I could see the stupid look on his face. This is just too hilarious that I was trying to keep my calm and not laugh out.

"Are you done laughing?" I said as I adjusted my reading specs. "For your information, I'm not the weird one but you are."

"Pfft, says the girl who threatened my guards to be thrown out when she doesn't even work here."

I gawked at him because I didn't think he caught on what I said earlier today. "Excuse me, they were being rude. How can I let two guys take advantage of carrying a girl out?! I could sue them for harassment for holding me that way!"

"Excuse you, firstly they were not being rude but basically doing their job and secondly, you can't sue them. They were not even harassing you at all."

We then held each other's eyes, not giving up the staring competition that we were currently having at that moment; clearly none of us were willing to lose. There wasn't a slight finch until I recalled my purpose of being here today. God, it will make me look like a weakling but who gives a damn, quickly finish this interview and I don't have to face him anymore.

"Tch, fine whatever." I looked away and folded my arms before looking back at him again. "Can we get back to the interview?"

"Not until you answer me." He wiggled his eyebrows at me with his damn smirk etched onto his face. I just feel like slapping him but instead I slapped my forehead.

"I'm 24 and I'm single." I unwillingly answered him before looking up again. "Happy?"

"My, my. Why is a pretty girl, no scratch that, a _hot_ bod like you single?"

"I don't know and I don't really care." I spoke a tad bit louder than usual. "Anyways, so how did you manage?"

It seems Natsu was satisfied with my answer because he began to answer me seriously. "Actually, gramps is the one who run this place first."

"Gramps?"

"My granddad and by right, he was supposed to hand over the ownership to my dad, Igneel Dragneel but due to unforeseen circumstances, he passed on so gramps had no choice to pass it to me instead."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I-I won't put this down."

"It's alright. You can put it down if you want to, it doesn't really matter. Anyways, gramps is still around to guide me and to be honest, I didn't expect myself to catch on so fast and the next thing we knew bam! We're one of the top richest companies around."

"Oh. I didn't know you were that _smart_."

"Thank- Eh what was that supposed to mean?"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud this time. This was so going to be one long _ass_ interview.

* * *

**A/N: How was this chapter? Good? Exciting? Please drop me a review. It will be really great to hear from everybody. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so happy that you're all loving the story so far. When I wake up and checked my emails, it just made my heart swell reading all the reviews to those who left and all who are making this story as their favorite and following it as well. Anyways I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The interview has been going well so far, thank God, though we kind of had a bad start.

"So what does your company actually do? I heard it is a law firm right?"

"Yeah it is and we have pretty damn good lawyers to bring down any crook or cranny around." Natsu looked away and mumbled something which I kind of caught it. "They should be put down to justice." But of course I acted like I didn't hear, didn't want him to think I was intruding.

"I see." I acknowledged while I was writing down whatever he said down on my notebook and decided that my next question shouldn't relate anything to his work in order to decrease the tension. "Ok what about your personal life? What do you do when you're out of work?"

"Hmms... Nothing much, I basically have events or parties to attend. Other than that, I just stay home and rest."

"What about a girlfriend?"

"None."

"Then what about going out on dates with girls?"

"Don't want to. I find them all troublesome. They are all just after my fame and fortune."

"Wow, that's a pretty boring life you have." I didn't realize I said this out loud.

"And yours is amazing how?" Natsu retorted. I put my pen and note book down on the coffee table and folded my arms.

"Well Natsu, can I ask if you love your job?"

"W-what?"

"Because I do. In my job, I can express who I really am when I write down my articles." I paused for a while before continuing. "Can you express who you're really are when you're at work or when you attend _these_ parties or events?"

Silence filled the air.

"I take that as a no. Well if that's the case, shouldn't you find something to do that you practically enjoy when you're out from work? Since you said _girls_ are out of your list, then that's out of the question of finding yourself a girlfriend so yeah."

"Wait." Natsu raised his hand at me in a stop sign. "You don't even know me so how can you assume?"

"Well… I'm just good at reading people. It makes me good at my job." I couldn't help but wink at him with a smile.

Natsu scoffed before leaning forward towards me. "Okay Lucy, if you think you know me that well, why don't you attend this party that I have this coming Saturday and prove me wrong?"

It was my turn to scoff back. "Why should I? I already read you like an open book. You didn't even deny it."

"Well I didn't want to prove you wrong and was just being_ nice _to you instead."

Should I accept his invitation and prove him wrong or is he just trying to make a fool out of me? Someone, help me decide please.

"No." I answered sternly before continuing. "I'm not going to attend this party with you. You can just be tricking me and I will end up as a fool so no thank you. Furthermore, I'm only here to interview you and never see you again."

"Feisty, I like."

Before I could argue back, we were disturbed by some knocking on his door. He shouted back in acknowledgement causing the door to open, with Mira coming in and walking towards us.

"Natsu, you have another meeting in 5 minutes." She informed him as she stood in front of us.

"Eh? So fast, I thought you've opened up my time slot longer with her." I swear he was pouting like a kid. I only blinked my eyes in confusion.

"I tried to Natsu but I couldn't so-"

"It's alright Mira and Natsu." I cut in while I gathered my stuff before standing up. "I will go now. Thank you very much for opening up your time to me once again. I think I've got what I wanted." I said before I bowed slightly and walked off.

"Wait, Lucy."

I stopped and looked over my shoulders, my eyes landing on the person who called for me. He was standing up from his seat on the sofa. "Yes Natsu?"

"We still have 5 minutes. Mira, she'll be out in 5. Tell the person, whoever it is to wait alright?" Mira nodded before walking out of his office, shutting the door closed after her.

I was kind of dumbfounded. He didn't have to make the person wait. I was actually done with him already. "Is there anything you need Natsu?"

"Yes, we were not done." He walked towards me which caused me to back away until I couldn't anymore. Now that we were this close together, I couldn't help but realized how much taller he was than me making him towering over me, my back against the wall. "So is a yes?"

I managed to dump all my files into my sling bag so my hands were free making me grip the strap instead. "The answer remains the same, no." I stared into his eyes, not looking away even though he was invading my personal space.

He chuckled before grabbing my chin. "I'll make you say yes then." And before I knew it, I felt a pair of lips came in contact with mine.

* * *

I was absolutely stunned. I quickly slapped his hand away which caused him to back away from me. I covered my lips with my arm and stared at him.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" I said. My voice barely audible as I could feel tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"Like what I said; to convince you." Natsu stepped closer to me, obviously not aware about giving people their personal space.

"Go to hell!" I said and was about to give him a slap across his face but he managed to grab my wrist, stopping midway in the air. I just glared at him, not letting my guard down.

"Come to the party with me." He said and surprisingly, with such pleading eyes. The way he looked at me, I would have thought they were so soft and caring if the unexpected event didn't occur earlier. What does this guy want from me exactly? If I don't say yes, there's a huge guarantee that he won't let me go but if I said yes, it would seem as if I'm giving in to him. I don't seem like I have a choice do I or maybe…

"Tch, fine." I replied before flicking my wrist away from him. I didn't even give him time to speak as I quickly responded back.

"If you can find me!" I stuck out my tongue at him before dashing out of his office. Little did she know Natsu was very appalled by her actions and he couldn't help but to be dazed at her sudden disappearance.

"Natsu!" Mira came running in. "What the hell just happened?"

Natsu couldn't help but cover his face with his right hand while he used his left hand to hold onto his stomach as he started to laugh out loud. Mira looked at him like he was crazy.

"Natsu…" Mira started by dragging his name. "What did you do to her?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

He stopped laughing before walking over to refill his glass of whiskey. "Nothing Mira, why are you assuming I did something?

"Natsu, I always see girls come_ walking _out your office bored or expressionless but not for Lucy, something happened. I can smell it." Mira ended her explanation with crossing her arms.

Natsu just shook his head before walking over to his window to look outside and coincidentally, when he looked down he saw Lucy just exited out of their building. She was looking left and then right, as if deciding which way to go before coming to a conclusion and walking off.

Natsu couldn't resist but to grin upon seeing her and that's when he decided, he was going to find her at all cost.

Back to Lucy's POV

It was such a great feeling to finally be home after a long day at work. I dropped my stuff on the floor before walking over to my living room to slump on my sofa.

Yes, I lived in a small apartment but I didn't mind because I could easily afford it plus it's comfortable. For the price and size of the apartment, I could get a living room, a kitchen where I can cook my meals and store my food in the cabinets and fridge, a bathroom in the hallway followed by a bedroom at the end.

I decided to turn on the television though I know I won't be watching it while I lied on the sofa and used my phone to check out social media.

"Stock markets are rising due to Fairy Tail corp. Natsu, the Managing Partner of Fairy-" I quickly switched off the television once I heard the news caster was mentioning about the last person I wanted to think of. Natsu Dragneel, the guy who kissed me for no reason. I feel my face getting hot upon remembering the kiss.

Damn him! Why am I getting hot and embarrassed for? This is some rich bastard we're talking about. Obviously, he's teasing you so why are you getting flustered for Lucy Heartfilla? The thing is; why was he so persistent in making me go to this party with him? Tch, he won't be able to find you anyways so just forget about him and all about this.

I decided to get up and head to the showers instead, hoping it will cool off my mind which it did. After having such a good, long and warm bath, I came out feeling fresh in my pair of shorts and tank top currently drying my hair off with my towel.

I grabbed a glass of milk from my fridge and was about to head into my bedroom when I heard my phone beeped. God, it must be about work. I hung the towel around my shoulders as I held the glass in one hand while my other hand reached for my phone that I left on the coffee table earlier.

_'Hey'_ Unknown number? I don't recall giving my number to anyone recently.

_'Who is this?' _I replied back as I drank my glass of milk and the text came back relatively fast and I almost choked on my milk upon seeing the reply.

_'You told me to find you didn't you so I did(:'_ This must be a joke.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo, how was this chapter? Did it made you squeal? Heh. I hope you did because I myself did. Anyways please do leave me a review before you go. It really helps the writer *winks**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! I'm glad you're loving the story so far. My bad, if I took a bit longer this time to update but please forgive me as I was really busy at work. So here's the chapter that you all have been anxiously waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

This must be a joke. It can't be him of all people. How on earth did _Natsu_ managed to get my number? I need to confirm this.

_'You're lying. There's no way you could have gotten my number.' _I replied back and stood there as I wait for his reply, eagerly.

Instead of getting a reply back in text, I got startled when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it's none other than the person who was texting me. I was hesitant in picking it up at first but eventually I decided to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, do you actually think I would have lied?" Oh my god, it's really him.

"So it's really Natsu Dragneel texting me." I said sounding unsurprised although I really was. "So tell me, how in the hell did you get my number? I don't recall leaving my name card at all so you got 15 seconds to tell me or not I'm going to call the police and get you in for harassment." I heard him scoffed on the other end of the line.

"Well you didn't _but_ you did leave your number in your email signature so I was able to retrieve it since you contacted Mirajane when you were trying to nail me for an interview."

Oh right. I literally slapped my forehead, thinking how stupid I am for forgetting that part. So what now? He won't leave me alone?

"Can't sue me for harassment now can you?"

"So what do you want?"

"You did tell me to find you in order to get you to come with me to that party which here I am." Natsu paused for a while before continuing. "You're not going back on your words are you?"

Argh, why did I even bother trying to run away?

"What happened if I do?"

"Then I would come down to your house right now and persuade you." I gawked out loud.

"And what kiss me again like you did earlier today? _That_ sir, I can sue you for. " I tried to stay calm though I can feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"I would if I have to."

I didn't have any words to retaliate back because honestly, I was dumbfounded.

"So what happens if I do go to this party with you, will you promise to leave me alone after?"

"Nope can't promise you that."

"Why?"

"What happened if I enjoyed my time with you?"

"Pfft, you wouldn't because like what you said earlier today, you find _girls_ troublesome." I couldn't help but to smirk.

"Didn't you say I should find something to do that I enjoy outside from work?"

"Which you said you didn't want to-" Natsu didn't let me finished.

"Find a girlfriend yeah I heard you but didn't I also said to come with me to prove me wrong?"

"Which it shouldn't involve me." I answered back to him. I couldn't help but to heave out a huge sigh before continuing. "Look, what I said earlier today was just to state a matter of fact. Don't get me wrong but I don't want to be the start in your road to fun."

"But I bet you're dying to prove me wrong right?" Natsu dragged his last word before proceeding on. "And how are you supposed to witness it if you're not there with me at the party?"

Argh, me and my darn mouth. I wouldn't curse myself on regular occasions but this guy ain't no regular _occasion_. He actually took every word I said and putting it back in my mouth. I got to be really careful when I talk to this guy now onwards.

"Fine whatever, let's just get this done and over with because I know I'll definitely be right." I finally gave in as I walked into my bedroom.

"Awesome!" He raised his voice over the phone which caused me to pull my phone away from my ear for the moment. I couldn't help but realized he sounded kind of happy? "So see you this Saturday?"

"Yeah I guess." I answered before realizing it was the sign that he was going to end the call. "Wait, wait. Don't hang up yet." I quickly said before taking a seat at my dresser. "What is this party going to be about? Where do I meet up with you and what time is it at?"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold your panty hoses in a bunch. I wasn't going to hang up on you just yet. I still haven't asked you what you are wearing right now." I could feel he was smirking and maybe wiggling his eyebrows as well.

"Freaking pervert." Why did I even bother? "Bye! I'm going to hang up now."

"Aw man… Lucy can't even take a joke." I couldn't help but to smile because I can imagine him pouting like a little kid. "Anyways, it's just some business event crap where all the law firms get together so just wear something nice and I'll pick you up."

I couldn't help but to laugh. "You just said crap. That's funny. I'm already closer in proving you wrong." I heard him choked and I couldn't help but to keep on laughing.

"Oh shut up. Be ready by 6." And with that, we ended the call.

* * *

I was tapping my pen repetitively on my desk as I tried to work on my article about Natsu. However, every time I start writing something about him, it just sounded wrong causing me to crush and throw the paper away. It's that idiot's fault!

I think I repeated my action a few times which it was not gone unnoticed by Levy. I was such in a concentrated mood that I didn't even realize she was standing in front of my desk.

"Earth to Lucy!" She raised her voice a tad bit louder than usual and clapped her hand directly in front of my face causing me to blink my eyes a few times before looking up at her.

"Oh sorry Levy, do you need something?"

"Yeah, it's already lunch time." Levy stated as she pointed to her watch. "Are you that worked up that you don't even realize?" Was it already lunch time? I looked over to the clock by the wall and hell yeah, she was right. It's already 1 in the afternoon!

"Oh man, you're right." I said before taking out my glasses and placing them down on my desk. "Sorry Levy, let's go." After grabbing my wallet and phone, we head off to our usual café in the next building for lunch.

"It's alright Lucy, you don't really have to apologize but I was just stump. I've never see you in this state before. Did something happen yesterday at the interview?" I couldn't help but to choke on my food causing me to grab my soda and drink up.

"Sorry Levy, you were saying?" I asked again with my voice higher than usual. Levy looked at me, giving me the I-don't-believe-you-never-hear-me kind of look. She placed her food down and folded her arms on the table.

"Ok spill, something definitely happened yesterday."

I couldn't help but to sigh before placing my food down also. "Natsu asked me out on a date." I turned deaf when Levy immediately squealed.

"Ok hold up. Don't get too excited because it isn't really a date." I paused, thinking on how to explain it to her. "It's more like he invited me to one?"

"To what? Obviously it's a date Lucy no matter what you said because he invited you out!"

"No it's not because I kind of, tricked myself into it." I said before placing my elbow on the table so that I could rest my cheek against my knuckles.

"How?" And there I was, explaining to Levy what actually went down before the start of the interview until to the interview itself and to last night's call that I had with Natsu which left Levy having her jaw dropped.

"Levy, please say something."

"Holy shit."

"What?"

"I think Natsu is trying to hit on you."

"Oh shut up."

"I'm serious Lucy. Why would he come at the right moment to save you of _all _people-"

"Hey!"

"I mean it. You're nobody to him. I mean heck, we're nobody to him but just irritating press who just want to squeeze him out. Furthermore, he said he has been waiting for you, went to that extend in getting your number with his secretary and lastly, he freaking kissed you!"

"Shh! Will you keep it down Levy." I said with putting a finger to my lips.

"I can't help it because he's going that extra mile to get your attention. What does that says, hmm?" Levy leaned forward towards me with resting the side of her face on her palm. I couldn't help but to think whatever she just said. I mean is he really trying to hit on me? What does a man like him wants with a woman like me?

"Whatever Levy. We'll just see what happens on Saturday which nothing will." I said before grabbing my soda to drink.

"Which it's tomorrow." Levy said in a state of a matter of fact tone and I couldn't help but to turn wide eyes before checking my calendar in my phone.

"Oh crap, it's Friday already? I don't even know what I'm supposed to wear tomorrow." I said before putting my phone away. "Oh whatever, I'll just find whatever I have in my wardrobe."

"No can do Lucy!" Levy immediately stood up which caused me to back away. "We need to go shopping after work today. We can't have you wearing what you usually wear."

"Hey… I do have other clothes besides what I usually wear." I hope. "Besides, I need to do up my article about Natsu which I haven't even started on it."

Levy just waived her hand, dismissively at me. "You can start on it next week and it'll be done before you know it. Besides, when was the last time we had our girl time?" She was right. Both of us were usually so busy at work that we rather head home and rest.

"I guess…" Levy started walking towards the exit. "Come on! Let's get back to the office quickly so we can finish our work on time and head out." I couldn't help but to smile and followed after her. Though the purpose of this outing is to buy an outfit for tomorrow's party with Natsu, it's been a while since we went out so might as well make tonight worth it.

* * *

**A/N: So how was this chapter? Did you like it? Was the conversation between Lucy and Natsu hilarious? Or even between Levy and Lucy? We're getting to the good part soon. Hehe. Please don't forget to leave a review before you go guys! Thanks(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ola! Sorry guys I took longer than usual to update. It's my birthday this weekend so I was out of the house most of the time thus please forgive me! Anyways, here's the chapter you all are dying to read.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Finally the weekends are here. This is only chance that I can get to sleep in and repay back my deprivation of sleep. How nice is this… I was tucked away comfortably in my cozy queen sized bed, under my warm and thick quilt and blasting the air-conditioner on to its lowest temperature.

Even though its spring right now, the weather can be hot at times but still it's maintainable unlike one particular season. Summer, I can feel it's approaching around the corner. Oh how I look _forward_ to it.

I usually snooze all the way until the afternoon. The only time that I got up was to use the toilet so I was just getting back into bed, readjusting myself into a comfortable position when I heard my phone vibrating. Yeah, this is one habit of mine. I will switch it to silent mode without fail during the weekends so I won't get disturbed.

I just ignored the continuous vibration like I usually do. Sadly, my phone didn't stop vibrating. I tried to be ignorant to the buzzing sound but I failed to. I decided to get up and leaned over to check my phone which I left it at my bedside table and to my surprise, I had over 10 missed calls and 15 unread messages and it all belongs to the same number, Mr. Natsu Dragneel.

I couldn't help but to be irritated upon seeing his text messages. He was spamming my inbox with messages like 'Good Morning', 'Are you there?', 'Have you had breakfast?' and even more ridiculous messages that you can think of. I decided to switch off my vibration this time before throwing my phone back on my bedside table, hoping it will not disturb me anymore.

Oh how wrong I was. Even though I've tucked myself back to bed, eyes closed as I tried to get myself back to sleep, the light on my phone kept flashing which it was annoying the hell out of me.

I quickly got up and grabbed my phone to see who was disturbing me this time and to no surprise, it was Natsu calling. I decided to pick it up and hopefully, I can give him a thing or two.

"WHAT?!" I couldn't help but to scream at him but Natsu being Natsu, he wasn't even intimidated by me at all.

"Morning beautiful." I just ignored his 'sweet' words and pursue on.

"You got 30 seconds to explain why are you disturbing my beautiful sleep or not I'm going to ditch you tonight."

"Oh come on Luce, its morning already so I thought you would be awake to see the beautiful sun, but of course you are more beautiful than the sun, so I couldn't help myself from contacting you, hoping to be the first person to greet you for the day." I swear I can feel his smirking from my side of the phone.

"Who cares about that?! Have you ever learnt about manners?! You don't continuously spam people with calls or text. You wait, _patiently_."

"Tch." Was all the response I've gotten from him. "You're no fun Luce."

"Who the fuck is Luce?!"

"You, who else?"

"I don't recall letting you giving me nicknames and all."

"But I prefer to. I was like Lucy this and Lucy that and that's when I realized it's such a mouthful, so that's when I decided to call you Luce instead." I could literally feel Natsu giving off his wide toothy grin like how he did when we meet at his office.

I couldn't help but to let out a huge sigh. It seems Natsu could almost get away with anything with his goofy smile and character.

"Fine, whatever. Goodbye." I was about to end the call but before I could, I heard Natsu telling me to wait.

"So I'll see you later Luce?"

"Yes Natsu. I will hold up my end of the bargain." And with that, we ended our call and I immediately flopped back on my bed again, hoping to be able to go back to sleep.

After much twisting and turning around, I proclaimed that I was fully awake and it was all thanks to that idiot. I ended up looking and staring at my ceiling instead, with my arms spread out. I glanced to my bedside table to check out the time and it was only 10 in the morning. Great, I have about 6 hours before it was time for me to get ready for his damn party.

Oh well, since I was awake earlier than usual, might as well get up and do the chores. With much effort, I stepped away from my bed and head to the bathroom to wash myself up. I headed back to my room to change to a much comfortable outfit and to also bun my hair up. I was about to head out from my room when I realized my phone was lighting up.

Upon seeing my phone lighting up, I recalled it was still on silent mode with no vibration on. I went towards it so that I could un-silent my phone and also re-activate the vibration back but I also happened to receive a text message from Natsu. Okay what else does he want from me now?

Unlocking my phone, I read the text and I couldn't help but to smirk to myself.

_'Will pick you up from your house at 6 later and oh, don't ask me how I know, I just do.' _This boy was full of himself.

* * *

By the time I was done with my chores, it was time for me to get ready. I went and took a long cooling shower, scrubbing myself squeaky clean ensuring no dirt was left and washing my hair to its roots. Once I was done, I came out and wrapped myself in my pink fluffy towel before heading back to my bedroom.

I sat by my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror as I blow dried my hair. Feeling that my hair was almost 100% dried, I switched my hairdryer off and went over to my bed where my dress for the night laid at. I took it out earlier to iron the wrinkles out before I head for the showers. It was the dress that I bought yesterday when I went out with Levy.

One word, it was simply gorgeous. I actually hesitated on buying it at first because I feel like it is kind of a bit too much but Levy insisted that it was the perfect dress so she managed to convince me on getting it at the end. To be honest, I was glad that I got it.

I slipped the dress on and went to open my wardrobe so that I could take a look at myself in my full length mirror. And god, I simply looked amazing in it. It was a two strap black silk dress gown that went all the way down to my feet, showing every curve and angle of my body. I decided to clip my hair up, leaving some tresses down to outline my face.

After wearing the matching accessories that I got yesterday, I went ahead to do my makeup. I was just about done as I added a tint of lip gloss to my lips when I heard my phone rang. I went to grab it and it was Natsu calling.

"Hey."

"You ready?"

"I am actually, almost." I held my phone between my shoulder and ear as I went to grab my perfume by the dresser, spraying its lovely scent on me.

"Well once you're ready, just come down alright?"

"Sure thing." And that's when I grabbed my clutch, chucking my phone inside before taking out my heels and walking to the front door.

As I took the lift down, I couldn't help but feel nervous or was it anxious. I have all thoughts running through my mind. Was it too much? Was it too little? What am I supposed to do at the party? How will Natsu think of me? Argh, I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. This has nothing to do with Natsu, Lucy. Get a hold of yourself. You're just forced to go to this party with him and that's it.

I walked out of my block and saw Natsu leaning against his car I presume, one hand checking his phone out while his other hand was in his pocket. Although I saw him the other day in his suit and tie during the interview, I couldn't help but to think he looked very handsome as he stood there.

I think he sensed my presence because the next second he looked up and immediately, he just stared at me. I stood in front of him and still no words came out from his mouth.

"What? Is this too much?" I asked as I looked away, holding my clutch.

"No." He paused. "No. You look…" He paused again. "Beautiful." And he smiled at me with such loving eyes.

I couldn't help but to blush upon his compliment to my look. I thanked him with my eyes looking anywhere but at him. I managed to gather my guts and turned to face him at the end.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I complimented him with a pout.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu smiled sheepishly before he stepped aside to open the car door and held his hand out to me.

"Shall we?" I didn't reject it instead I smiled back and grabbed his hand.

"We shall." And I carefully entered his car, making sure not to step on my dress or worse, trip over.

Once I was seated in his car, he helped me closed the door before going over to his side to get into the driver's seat. We drove off and since I didn't had anything to talk about, I decided to look outside the window and take in the view instead of letting this awkward silence creep onto me.

Natsu didn't talk either. I took a glance at him and noticed that he had one hand on the wheel while his other arm rested on his side of the window frame. I think he realized because he glanced at me before his eyes went back on the road.

"What is it Luce?" He asked, with concern traced in his voice.

"Nothing." I replied before looking back out to my side of the window. Sooner than I know it, I think we have reached our destination because the place that we turned into was filled with bright lights and crowds of people.

"We're here Luce." He announced putting his car to park and unbuckling himself. He stepped out of the car and I was about to do the same but instead, someone opened the door for me. I thanked the bellman and got out. I looked around and couldn't help but be amazed on how grand this _party_ of his is.

Natsu walked to me and held his arm out.

"Ready?" And without hesitation, I took it.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter! Finally we're off to the party in the next chapter. How was it? Please let me know by leaving a review. Will be extremely grateful in hearing my readers' comments. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, it was one hell of a good birthday I had this year. Thank you for your well wishes and reviews as well! Anyways, here's the next chapter that you all were waiting for.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

We went into the main ballroom of the hotel. There were so many people and to be honest, I was feeling out of place. Usually when I go to such event, it will be either for publicity or the press. This time, I'm not coming here for work but instead as someone's guest or you could say 'partner'. And of all people, it was with Mr. Natsu Dragneel the Managing Partner of Fairy Tail Corp.

I could see groups of people socializing with one another; some were grabbing food at the corner where it was stationed for the night and waiters walking around with a tray of drinks on their palm.

We stopped walking as Natsu grabbed two glasses of what I believe should be champagne from the waiter who walked up to us. I released my hold from Natsu's arm as he passed me my glass and I gladly accepted it after thanking him. I took a sip before taking a look around again.

"You alright Luce?" Natsu's concern brought my attention back to him. His glass was in one hand while his other was stuffed in his pocket once again.

"Mm hmm." I nodded before taking a sip again. "I guess I'm just not used to all of this?" I admitted though I wasn't really being honest with him because it came out more as a question than a statement.

"Don't worry much about it Luce, stick by me and just enjoy yourself-" Before Natsu could finished his little encouragement to me, someone came and tap him on his shoulders which interrupted our little conversation.

"Hey flame brains, didn't think the day will come with you having a girl by your side." I looked over Natsu's shoulder and saw it was some guy with black raven hair.

"I didn't think brains for ice could come up with such comments."

"Tch." He just walked around Natsu and stood in front of me as he held out his hand for a shake.

"Hi there, I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you." I grabbed his hand for a shake before I introduced myself as well.

"Hi nice to meet you too, I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." I ended my introduction without forgetting a smile. I couldn't help but realized that there was a tint of blush filling out his cheek after as he stared at me.

"Okay, break it up." Natsu broke our connection and stood in the middle. "Don't get touchy with my woman." I heard Gray scoffed.

"Your woman? She's just your date dude." Gray looked back at me. "Wait you're not his woman right?" I shook my head to confirm his analysis.

"But she's _my_ woman for the night." I couldn't help but to blush upon hearing that. It just sounded so sweet but so wrong at the same time. "How in the world did I let you become my senior partner?"

"Because I bring you the best, duh!" Before they could pulverize each other, another group of people came into our circle.

"Hey Natsu, what's going on?" A guy with orange hair spoke but when he roamed the group and caught sight of me, he immediately teleported in front of me. "Oh hi, who might you be miss? Are you an angel sent from heaven? You're such a beauty." He said before grabbing my hand and giving a light peck on it.

"I, er…" I didn't know how to respond. I was getting a bit light headed with this many people surrounding me.

"Hey Loke you better cut it out." This time, a guy with blue hair and also a tattoo around one of his eyes spoke.

"Why?" Loke, I presumed that's his name since the blue hair guy mentioned earlier, questioned him. I took this chance to slip my hand out from his grasp.

"Because she's Natsu's woman." Gray answered him and before Loke could ask another question, we heard a glass broke. All heads turned to the source of the sound and it came from none other than Natsu. My jaw literally dropped because I could see the glass he was holding initially was shattered in his hands like it was nothing.

"Sorry Loke, you were saying?" Though Natsu was giving off a smile, his face clearly shows 'you sure you want to mess with me' kind of look. I could see a trail of sweat drops lingering around Loke's face.

"Gee-hee, this is fun." The last man who joined with long black hair commented.

"Oh my, was I asking anything?" Loke hard-heartedly laughed out. "Hey guys, let's check out the food. I'm hungry!" And with that, he dragged the blue and black hair guy along with him.

"I'm going to join them too Natsu. See ya." Gray waved at me before walking away leaving just me and Natsu alone together once again.

"Tch." I looked at Natsu and saw he was dumping the shards of glass that was crushed in his palms away into a bin. It clicked to me when I realized that it definitely would have hurt his hand which brought my legs to move towards him.

"Here, let me take a look." I was about to grab his hand but before I could, he hastily moved away from my grasp.

"It's fine. I will just go to the men's and get it washed." I scowled at his stubbornness.

"Oh, don't be stubborn." I announced before grabbing his hand roughly to take a look at it. And as expected, there were some cuts on his hand which this is obviously would not be fine just by washing it away.

"Come, I'll get it clean up for you." I said before grabbing his unhurt hand, dragging him along behind me. Little did I know, Natsu was unfazed by my action that a tint of blush was appearing on his cheeks.

* * *

After a long persuasion, we managed to get the first aid kit box from the hotel's front desk. When they found out that Natsu was injured or you could say he was just _a bit_ hurt, it was hard trying to retrieve the first aid kit box from them initially because they insisted that he should be brought to the hospital. The things they do to impress him. Thank God for Natsu convincing them or not I will never see myself home tonight.

Since there was no way Natsu was going to enter the ladies with me or I'm going to enter the men's with him, I told him to get his hand washed up and come out once he has done it while I wait outside.

I was humming as I looked around and took in my surroundings of the hotel interior. The next minute or so, Natsu came out while wiping his hands with some tissue paper. I tapped the empty space beside me, indicating to him to take a seat and he obliged to.

I took his injured hand and placed it on my lap. I opened the first aid kit and pour the antiseptic on the cotton wool.

"This is going to hurt a little." I informed him before I wiped the cotton wool on his first cut earning a hissing pain from Natsu. I looked up and saw he scrunched in face in pain.

"Sorry." I sheepishly apologized.

"You said it was going to hurt a little."

"My bad." I continued to wipe his other cuts. Once I was done, I grab the bandage and started to wrap his hand.

"Thanks Luce." I heard him though he kind of mumbled the words out.

"It's okay. I used to do this all the time."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked and I could see the sincere curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, believe it or not, I used to be a nurse before I did all this." And I couldn't help but to laugh softly. "Okay, you're done." I announced and went ahead to keep everything back into the first aid kit box.

"So why did you leave?" Natsu just had to pop up the question which left me to pause to whatever I was doing.

"I, I didn't enjoy it anymore." I answered him without looking at him and concentrated on closing the first aid kit box instead. "Anyways…" I decided to change the topic. "What was that all about huh? Breaking glasses in your hand?" I saw Natsu pouted before he looked straight ahead of him with his arms crossed. He was like a little boy who didn't get his toy that he wanted for Christmas.

"It's not my fault." I couldn't help but to giggle upon his childish behavior.

"Okay… then tell me whose fault is it?"

"Duh, it's Loke. He was making you uncomfortable and I didn't like it." I blinked at his answer. He didn't like what Loke did to me? What did Loke did to me? I thought back to my little meet up with him and remembered he called me angel, beauty and oh, he kissed my hand.

I just had to laugh out loud at this. I could see from my side glance that Natsu was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Oh Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, please try to make me understand this. Don't tell me you're jealous?" Natsu didn't deny my analysis. He just kept quiet and looked away and I saw a tint of blush covering his cheeks.

"Natsu, you don't get to be jealous."

"Why not?" He snapped back to face me.

"Because we're not a couple and, and I can get to do whatever I want." I couldn't help but to blush at my courageous statement.

"Really? Who says?"

"Who says?" This guy was unbelievable. "It's not anyone says but it's the fact Natsu." I crossed my arms as I looked at him. "I'm just here with you at this party because you forced me to base on my little observation I declared to you on our interview." Ouch, that got to hurt.

I saw Natsu was looking down, his bangs covering his eyes. I didn't mean for my words to come out in such a way. Did I really want Natsu to back away from me? I didn't really like or hate this guy. Maybe I was just frustrated with the way he toys with me.

"Fine." He suddenly stood up and positioned himself in front of me. "But get this straight, you're here with me at this party because not to prove me wrong but because I want you to be."

"W-what?" Before I could get my sentence form up, he grabbed my hand and started pulling me back to the main ballroom I believed.

We were walking passed groups of people and I couldn't help but to be embarrassed that everyone was looking at us. I keep hissing out his name but he didn't seem to hear or care.

We came to a stop upon a particular group and when I looked over Natsu's shoulder, I saw a really short old man that had his eyes on us.

"Yes Natsu?"

"Gramps, do you have a moment?" The short old man nodded before walking towards us.

"What is it Natsu?"

"Gramps, I want you to meet my girlfriend." What?! I immediately pulled Natsu away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed loud enough that it can only be heard between us.

"What do you think? Claiming you of course." Natsu smirk grew ever so wide. "This way, you can't do anything you want right?" I was ultimately dumbstruck.

"Oh my, what a beauty! My grandson has finally gotten himself a girlfriend!" He shouted happily which caught everyone's attention on us. Oh no.

* * *

**A/N: So how was this chapter folks? Sweet moments turn into cunning scene. Heh. Please leave review before you go. Will really like to know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. I'm trying to upload them a bit faster now in return to repay back the times where I was lagging. Hope I'm forgiven. Heh. Anyways thank you for all the wonderful reviews you left. Keep them coming(:**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Everyone started to crowd around us congratulating us or I mean him and his gramps. Natsu had his arm around my shoulders and I couldn't do anything at this moment but just to smile, though not genuinely I must add.

I looked up at Natsu and I think he sensed my eyes were on him because he turned to look down at me with that big smile of his. Though I smiled back at him, my eyes or I mean my face clearly shows the 'I'm going to kill you look'.

I saw him gulped before he looked back at the crowd and removed his arm away from me, shaking hands with his business partners I believed. I took this opportunity to slip out since no one paid any attention to me.

I decided to pay a visit to the ladies. Phew, finally some silence and alone time. I didn't know Natsu having a girlfriend was a big thing. Why that little! Just remembering what he did earlier was making my blood boil. I'm so going to kill him later!

Once I cooled myself down, I exited the ladies and proceeded to head back to where Natsu was. Or maybe, I should just leave this place. I was contemplating to continue on going straight or just make a u turn and head out.

My thoughts were disrupted when I collided with something or technically, with someone.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." I felt his hands grabbed my shoulders when I bumped into him, as though trying to balance me so that I wouldn't fall. I regained my composure before looking up at the kind man. He had blond hair like mine, nice blue eyes and he was tall. I couldn't help but to feel a blush creeping up my cheeks when I realized my heart was beating at a rapid speed at how close our contact was.

"Oh no, don't worry about it." I hard-heartedly laughed to break the awkward tension before backing slightly away from him which caused him to lose his grip on me. "But thank you."

"My pleasure…" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but to feel like a high school teenager all over again. He was like one of those boys in school that girls go gaga about. I shook my head to remove such thoughts. I didn't have time to think about _boys_. I already have plenty on my mind with that idiot, Natsu. Oh, speaking of him, I should get back to him instead and kick his ass!

"Well if you excuse me." I said and before I could even try to walk away, he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait." He paused which caused me to look at him over my shoulder. "I must at least know the name of the woman that I almost caused her to fall."

"Erm, the name is Lucy Heartfillia."

"What a pretty name for a pretty woman." He said as he let go my wrist and put it around his stomach instead. "The name's Sting Eucliffe, nice to meet you." He introduced himself with giving me a slight bow. I couldn't help but to notice he's such a gentleman unlike someone I know. Argh! I mentally slapped at myself for constantly thinking about Natsu.

"It's nice to meet you too Sting but I must go so I'll see you around." I bowed back to him before walking off. Little did she know; Sting's smile change to a smirk when Lucy's back was to him and far away.

Lucy went back into the ballroom and as she stood by the entrance, she spotted Natsu, well it isn't that hard to spot him due his hair color, but anyways he was looking around frantically for someone. His face was scrunched up as if he was worried but that changed when he came face to face with me.

"Lucy!" He shouted before running towards me.

"Natsu?"

"Where did you go? I was so worried. You suddenly disappeared on me."

"Sorry Natsu, I went to the _ladies_. Where else would I be?" Actually, I almost ditched you here. Oh yeah, that reminds me. "Anyways Natsu, I'm really tired. Can we go already?" I fake pleaded him, acting all cutely which he of course didn't know I had an ulterior motive. I saw him blushed like really hard before looking away which actually got me a little confused there for a moment, causing me to tilt my head.

"Yeah, sure." He said as he covered his face with his hand. He then used his available hand that was bandaged to grab my hand before walking out of the place together. He got the valet to get his car and we both got in once it came.

He started to drive off and silence filled the air once again. After a while, I guess Natsu decided to break it but I didn't let him.

"So Lucy-" Bam! I punched him, squarely on his right cheek. "What the hell?!" He shouted as he changed his left hand to hold onto the wheel while he used his right hand to massage his cheek.

"What the hell? I should be the one saying what the hell?!" I screamed. "What was all that about?! Proclaiming I'm your girlfriend in front of EVERYONE! I swear; I'm going to kill you right now!" I yelled before trying to grab Natsu's neck.

Natsu was literally driving recklessly on the road now as he tried to hold me off. He was trying his best to swerve the car out of harm's way but I didn't give a damn. This guy needs a good beating!

* * *

After a few turns here and there, the car came to a stop which I believed he managed to put his car to park somewhere and how I regretted that he did. He has full use of both of his hands now which he managed to grab my hands successfully and away from his neck.

"WOAH LUCE! Will you freaking calm down?!"

"NO! You deserve all the beatings that I'm going to give you right now you little piece of shit!"

Natsu gawked at me which caused me to be confused for a little moment.

"Tell me you just didn't use the S word Luce." I couldn't help but to chuckle inside. I decided to mock him by gawking back.

"Aww… Is Natsu affected by such a word?" I blinked at him without forgetting to show the smug look on my face.

Natsu just smirked and stared me down, still not letting go of my hands as he held them tightly with one of his hands while his other hand slowly reached down and startled tickling my sides. I tried to hold it but he was touching all my sensitive spots. The next minute, I burst out laughing as tears pricked at the corner of my eyes.

"Oh-oh come on Natsu!" I said in between my laughter. "This is-is not fair!" He stopped and leaned his forehead against mine. I was panting heavily causing my eye lids to be half opened instead.

"Do you know you look so damn sexy right now?" Natsu mentioned lowly. I didn't know how to respond to him so in exchange, I decided to look up at him instead after I've finally caught my breath which caused my lips to graze upon his chin.

I heard him groaned and then he looked away.

"Natsu?" He let go of my hands and backed away from me, placing one hand over his forehead while his other rest over his stomach as he leaned back to his head rest.

"Nothing." He paused before looking at me again. "It's nothing, I'm sorry." The sincere and honest look in his eyes just washed away whatever anger I had earlier. I couldn't help but to heave out a huge sigh before getting out of the car.

We were parked at the side of the road which overlooked the beach. It was so beautiful at night. I went to lean against the railings to take in the view and air. My arms crossed over each other as I used them to support my weight on the railings. The sound of the door opening and closing indicated that Natsu stepped out too. I heard him shuffling until he was standing by my side.

I couldn't help but to sneak a glance at him. His hair was wild and all over the place. His top two buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned causing his tie to be loosely hanged around his neck and lastly, his shirt was tucked out from his pants.

He was overlooking the beach as well with both of his hands shoved into his pockets. It was clear that both of us were enjoying the silence and breeze together.

"You know…" Natsu started. "I will tell my gramps that it was all a lie and you don't have to go through this." My ears perked up upon hearing this.

"You will?"

"Yeah, if that makes you happy." Natsu answered me without turning his gaze away from the scene in front of him. I couldn't help but realized his voice was laced with sadness. Actually, why does my heart feel so down too? This is when I thought back and remembered what my mama will do in this kind of situation and it just made me smiled.

I grabbed hold of the railings as I used it to support myself while I bended down and took off my shoes one by one. Natsu didn't notice my action so I took the opportunity to start off by tapping him on his shoulder before waltzing past him.

Natsu turned to look at me, giving me a questioning look.

"Tag, you're it!" I shouted before running off.

I didn't hear any movement behind me so I turned to look over my shoulders and there, I saw Natsu standing there looking confused before a wide smile spread across his face. He started running towards me and I couldn't help but to smile widely upon his swift change in mood as I took this chance to continue running faster though the dress I was in wasn't really helping me. Sooner, I heard his footsteps coming closer behind me and it was getting me excited as a rush of adrenaline was taking over me.

"Kyaa! Let me down Natsu!" Natsu caught up to me and he threw me over his shoulders. I was literally laughing out happily. It was as if I was enjoying my time with him. He slowly put me down and it made me put my hands to rest on his shoulders whilst his around my waist. We were looking into each other's eyes, panting from the short little run we just had.

Natsu was closing the gap between us as he lowered his head and aimed for my lips. Why wasn't I moving away? I don't want to be kissed by Natsu! Wait, do I? I was having an internal battlefield with myself and soon I found myself closing my eyes too as if letting him know, I want to kiss him but it didn't happen.

Natsu backed away and coughed leaving me blinking my eyes in confusion.

"I'll send you home." He said before walking back to the direction of where his car was parked. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**A/N: You just want to beat the shit out of Natsu right now don't you? Hehe. Well I don't know about you guys but I want to so that's why, things are going to get a little interesting in the next chapter. Btw I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review before you go! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the chapter you all have been waiting for. And I just want to highlight something before you proceed on reading, I just found out that the head for a law firm is called Managing Partner and not CEO. I've updated this info for all my previous chapter so I'm sorry for that little mistake! Thanks for all the lovely reviews you've left behind(:**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I was typing away on my laptop as I started doing up my article on the last person that I wanted to think of at the moment, _Natsu Dragneel_. I wanted to do up my other articles instead but Ezra just had to come waltzing to my table this morning demanding a draft on what went down on the interview.

I placed my elbow on my desk as I used my hand to support my forehead as I read through whatever I've typed so far like the headline, hoping it's not too corny and cheesy and the contents which I separated into different paragraphs accordingly.

_Youngest Managing Partner Around_

_Introduction_

_Natsu Dragneel is the current Managing Partner for the renowned law firm at the moment which that is Fairy Tail Corp. He's only 25 of age which that doesn't stop him from being badgered down as he still continues to get support and advise from the founder of Fairy Tail Corp, Makarov Dragneel._

_Background_

_Makarov Dragneel is the person that founded Fairy Tail Corp. Behind the meaning of the chosen name for the company name is not shared but the reason for it being created was to make sure justice for everyone is carried out. They don't do it purely for money but to sincerely help people which this increase their list of dedicated clients who some are already attached to them for years and besides that, even new ones keep coming. The ownership was supposed to be passed on to Igneel Dragneel, the son of Makarov and father of Natsu but due to unforeseen circumstances, Natsu Dragneel took over instead._

I didn't continue my article after that because I was thinking if my article is alright so far. I did promised him that I won't share about his father but if I don't, the article seems to have some missing blanks. Oh what the hell screw him! He doesn't deserve any of my god damn sympathy. Any sympathy for him just went down the drain. He should be taught a freaking lesson not to mess with people's emotions.

Argh. I slammed my head on the table. I didn't understand why I was feeling frustrated and also between the lines of sadness even. I have no attachment to him at all so why am I easily disturbed with whatever he does? After the kiss that didn't happened, he took me back and dropped me off at my place. No words were exchange during the ride until the last moment where he bid farewell before driving off.

The next day, I was able to sleep in peace. I woke up late and when I checked my phone, there wasn't any text or calls from Natsu. I was supposed to feel happy that no one disturbed my precious sleep in but I was feeling irritated instead. Like what was all that about? I'm sure he was trying to kiss me and what makes it worse, I was anticipating for it.

"Lucy?" Recognizing that voice, I looked up.

"Hey Levy."

"Are you alright?" Upon hearing her sweet and concern voice, it took me a while to answer her because tears started to prick at the corner of my eyes.

"No." Levy leaned closer to give me an encouraging pet on my head.

"You know what Lucy, to hell to the Monday blues. Let's go out after work today and we can talk about it as much as we want alright?" I just nodded and she went back to her desk after giving me a warm smile.

Both of us continued work and we even skipped lunch so that we could head out from the office on time. We headed to a ramen place down the road that we know we can have a good dinner at and also talk. Usually I don't drink alcoholic drinks but this time, I did.

"That stupid Natsu! Who does he thinks he is?!" I said in a rather loud voice than usual as I slammed my mug of beer down on the table. We were currently sitting in a booth at the back of the shop. "Using me however he wants. He think what, I'm just a doll is it? Well sorry I'm not!"

Levy was currently sipping on her mug of beer. She's only on her second glass while me, well let's just say my mood got me carried away that I'm already on my sixth glass.

"Lucy, don't you think you're being overly dramatic about the whole issue?" I scoffed.

"Me? Overly dramatic? Excuse me Levy, he's the one who just blabbed to his people that I'm his girlfriend which he didn't even consent me." I looked away as I crossed my arms over each other. "Pfft, and don't get me started with the -"

"Kiss that you thought he was going to give you but he didn't at the end which left you freaking paranoid from that point until now." Levy finished my sentence for me. Well kind of, she interrupted me and I wasn't about to say that actually but I guess she really knows me too well.

I just blushed hard at her blunt answer. I believed my face is very red now because I can feel my face is hotter than usual but I guess that is due to the beer that's added to my bloodstream this time. Levy leaned in closer to me as she placed her elbow on the table so that she could use her hand to support her face.

"Lucy, let's just be honest. You're starting to like him don't you?" I couldn't help but to groan loudly as I slammed my face on the table when Levy mentioned that because let's face it, I had the feeling that I was but I just didn't want to admit it. Now with Levy saying it out loud, I couldn't deny it because hell, she even realized it herself which it means is true.

"What should I do?" I turned my face to the side so that she could hear me better because to be honest, I couldn't raise my head. My head was starting to spin already.

"Maybe you should just be truthful to your feelings and be nice to Natsu instead?" I can feel Levy's smile behind those words.

"No!" I shouted back in reply as I raised my head so that I could properly communicate with Levy this time and how wrong I was to do that. "How could I-" I immediately shut my mouth as I could feel that I was going to hurl. Without any words exchange, I covered my mouth and quickly ran out of the ramen place. At the side of the road, I started puking.

I could barely hear my surrounding with all my barfing sounds but the next thing I knew, Levy was by my side. She held my hair as she started to rub my back.

"Hey Lucy, I'm going to bring you home k?"

"No Levy." I coughed as some bile was stuck in my throat. "I'm fine." I coughed again. "I can grab a cab and head back."

Just before Levy was about to argue back, she heard some melody and it was coming from Lucy's phone. She decided to dig for her phone in her bag and upon looking at it, there was a text message from Natsu.

'Hey Luce, you there?'

Oh her luck! She silently thanked God for letting Lucy give her password to her phone before so she unlocked it and decided to ring him up instead.

"Hey -" Levy cut him.

"Hey Natsu, I'm not Lucy. I'm her friend instead, Levy but that's beside the point now. Are you free now? Can you come down to the famous ramen place that's near our office? Lucy's drunk and I need your help to pick her up and send her back."

"On it." With that, they ended the call. She was very surprised that Natsu didn't even asked her any further questions. Maybe, just maybe Natsu really cares about her?

"Hey Levy…" Lucy slowly turned her head to her side to look at Levy. "Who was that?" She asked very weakly.

"No one!" Sorry Luce but if I did told you, you're going to throw a fit. Before Lucy could clarify her answer, she turned back to her front and started to barf out again. Levy continued to hold her hair and rub her back. Poor Lucy… I hope Natsu's presence will make her feel better altogether.

A few minutes later or so, a loud engine roared and died when it stopped beside them. Levy turned around as she saw Natsu stepped out and ran to them.

"How is she?"

"Totally out." Natsu went over to replace Levy's position. Levy was holding her as Lucy was leaning to her side.

"Could you help to get a bottle of water?" With no questions asked, Levy went back into the ramen place. Natsu looked down at her and he couldn't help but to reach down and brush her hair away from her face. Of course Lucy being in a drunkard state, she didn't realized Natsu's presence. She murmured something under her breath which Natsu couldn't really catch it but instead he smiled at her cute expression.

"Here you go." Levy interrupted his thoughts as she passed the bottle of water to Natsu which he now had to do the difficult part, to wake up a drunkard person and get them to drag the water down.

"Hey Lucy, wake up." He called her out softly and slightly tap her cheeks. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Natsu?" She questioned weakly.

"Yes, it's me Luce." He answered her. "Come on get up, drink some water." She immediately pushed him away when she suddenly remembered who Natsu was.

"Go away." Lucy gather whatever strength she has left and stood up slowly, though the spinning in her head wasn't helping at all.

"Lucy, don't be stubborn." Natsu stood up along with her as he held her arm trying to give her support but she didn't let him to. She flung her arm away from him.

"Oh now you want to come to _me_?" Even Levy could hear there was a lace of spite in her words.

"Not now Lucy. First we need to get you home. You're not in the right state to have a conver-" Before Natsu could even finish his sentence, Lucy squad back down and started barfing again. Levy looked quizzical though. I guess she's wondering how she can still have anything inside her to throw up. Levy grabbed the bottle of water from me and she was able to get Lucy to wash her mouth and drink up.

After that, it seemed Lucy passed out for sure now. I went over and carry her in a princess hold without a second thought because at that moment, all I wanted to do was to bring her back safe.

"Levy right? Do you think you can help me open the door?" Levy nodded in reply and caught up with me to my car. She helped me open the behind door so that I could let Lucy laid down flat at the back seat. I closed the door and turned around to face Levy.

"Thanks for calling and letting me know."

"No sweat." Levy paused before continuing. "After all this is your fault."

Natsu took a while to understand and as if, it clicked when Levy was indirectly telling him that Lucy drank and got drunk because of him. Natsu heaved out a huge sigh before he ran his hand through his hair.

"I have my reasons."

"Well you better explain it to her." And she was right, that's why I decided to text her today.

"Need a ride back? We can talk along the way." Levy agreed and she got into the car.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! How was it? Cute? I managed to bring Natsu in so what's going to happen next? Please don't forget to leave a review before you go. I will really appreciate it^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I've reached my 100th review for this story already and I was like wow, I'm so proud of myself. But, but, it wouldn't of happened without you guys. So I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart by updating with the next chapter as faster than usual(:**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Natsu's POV**

After dropping Levy off, I drove back to Lucy's place. I parked my car once I reached my destination and came out. I walked to the back and opened the door, grabbing Lucy as gentle as possible into my arms. I closed the door with my leg and managed to lock it.

Luckily I knew where she stayed and it was all thanks to Mirajane for helping me out the other day when I wanted to find Lucy. I smirked upon recalling that as I got into the lift and pressed the button of her level.

_After I was quickly done with my meeting with the guy who had to interrupt my time with Lucy, I came and sat in front of Mirajane's desk. She continued doing her work, completely ignoring my presence because her eyes were still glued to her screen. I just sat there, continued to look at her until I wait for her to notice me and it didn't take long of course well since I'm her boss._

_"What is it Natsu?"_

_"You remember Lucy right?" She stopped typing and looked at me with a raised eyebrow._

_"Yeah, what about her?" She paused and changed into a dramatic shocked face. "Oh wait, she's the girl that you harassed. How can I forget her?"_

_"I didn't harass her no shit." I immediately replied back._

_"You should be glad that she didn't tell on you. That could ruin your reputation and worse, face Makarov's wrath." I shivered upon remembering gramps's wrath. It was not something to look forward to but that didn't stop me from pursuing further._

_"Because I didn't harass her so she had nothing to tell on me. Anyways, could you maybe I don't know find her details?" Mirajane's jaw dropped._

_"Oh no Natsu. I'm not going to help you stalk a woman." Upon hearing her reply, my smile turned into a pout which Mirajane couldn't resist because it just made me look like such a cute and lost puppy. "Oh damn it Natsu! Why are you making me do such things? Are you that into her?" I just gave her my all so famous signature goofy grin._

_"I guess. She's interesting and different from others." Mirajane couldn't help but to give in to me. I guess my character is what makes me lovable after all._

_"Nah." Mirajane slammed the file in front of me. "Here's all about Lucy." I blinked not once, not twice but thrice at her._

_"How did -"_

_"Natsu, you hired me for a reason so either scram with it or I'm going to take it back." Immediately, I snatched the file away from her grasp and walked back into my office without forgetting to thank her before I disappeared into the confines of my walls._

The lift reaching the designated floor abruptly was what made me came back to reality. I walked out and without any difficulties, I managed to find Lucy's apartment. I carried her weight in one hand while I quickly used my free hand to unlock her door.

I went in and closed the door with my feet. I couldn't help but to take a glance around her apartment. Though her apartment was so much smaller than mine, I felt it was much more homely and comfortable that suited to Lucy. My eyes landed to the living room area which it made me walk over so that I could place Lucy on the couch.

After placing her down, I heard Lucy murmured something under her breath once again before she turned around and face her couch. I stood there as I looked at the beauty beneath me. I never thought the day would come to see her peaceful sleeping face. She just looked so cute! Then my eyes travelled lower to her body and damn, she really has that sexy figure which I can't deny that I ended up staring when I saw her the first time.

Oh how glad I was that nobody noticed that as everyone was being bothered by Lucy's antics at that time. Then my eyes travelled lower again and I felt heat rushed up to my cheeks upon the view. Her skirt rode up her thighs which gave me the sight of her long, fine creamy legs. I smacked my palm on my face as I tried to control myself but I couldn't because I felt myself go hard which I immediately had to walk away.

I went to her kitchen area and ran a hand through my hair. How can this girl make me go this crazy so easily! It was like what happened at the party. I didn't understand why I got so angry when other guys talked to her which made me did a rash decision in telling Gramps that we were a couple. Usually, last time I didn't care if I played with the girl's feelings but this time, I actually thought back if Lucy was okay with it, was she going to hate me or…

That is when I thought about all this when I wanted to kiss her back then but I retracted, leaving her dumbfounded. I didn't had the guts to explain this feelings out or even talk to her so that is when Levy said.

_"It's obvious, you like her." _

I shook my head upon remembering our conversation earlier. I went back to the living room to check on Lucy and she looked like she was shivering.

_'Of course you're shivering dimwit, who asked you to wear so open.'_

I carried her in a princess hold again and brought her to her room which I believed it was since that was the only door besides the toilet. I laid her on her bed, grabbing the covers to pull over her. I couldn't resist in giving a peck on her forehead before exiting her room. Looking at the time, I decided maybe I'll just crash at her couch tonight.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The sunlight was seeping through the curtains from my window which made me stirred awake. I slowly opened one of my eye to see the cause of it. Groaning loudly, I closed my eye back and turned around to use the pillow to cover my head. I was about to head back to sleep when it hit me, work!

I quickly pushed the pillow away and got up abruptly. What the hell? I ignored the stubbing pain that was searing through my head as I glanced at the clock by my bedside table. Oh freak! It was 9am already. I tried to locate my phone around but to no avail. And that is when I realized the clothes I was in, wasn't this my outfit to work yesterday?

With much effort, I pulled myself out from bed, one hand holding my head for support as I went to my bag that was left by the dresser. I dug for her phone and upon finding it, I saw that I had a text from Levy.

'Hey babe, already informed Ezra that you're sick so don't bother coming in. Heal that hangover of yours first!'

Hangover? And then that is when I recalled last night's event. Oh god, what a child. Getting drunk and then puking my lungs out for one guy. Not to mention a very hot smoking- ok stop! I shook my head, hoping to get rid of the thoughts. I replied a thanks back to Levy before throwing my phone on the dresser. Since I was off today, might as well use the time to rest in.

I walked out of my room so that I could get some aspirin from the kitchen, hoping it might ease my hangover-ness. I even dragged the full glass of water down, realizing how dehydrated I was. I slammed the glass on the counter top before holding onto it for support. I was technically resting my eyes when I heard an awful sound as if someone was snoring. I opened my eyes and turned to where it was most likely coming from, the living room.

I quickly grabbed my frying pan as I was ready to beat the shit out of the stranger who trespass my apartment. As I got closer, I saw a tinge of pink. Pink? Without any hesitation, I went around the couch and saw it was none other than Natsu, dozing off on my couch. My couch, in my living room and in my house!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Natsu immediately woke up, looking left and right before laying his eyes on me.

"Luce?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Natsu used his pinky to massage one of his ears.

"Gee, are you this loud every morning?" I pointed the frying pan at him.

"Answer me before you see this pan at your face!"

"Alright, alright!" Natsu shouted back with his hands up in reason. "First, do you remember anything from last night?" I crossed my arms while still holding onto the frying pan.

"I got drunk."

"And then?"

"I puke."

"And then?"

Then silence filled the air because I couldn't recalled what happened after. Actually, how did I get back here and why was I still in my yesterday's clothes? Natsu cleared his throat to get my attention back.

"Okay Luce, this is what happened yesterday. You got drunk, then you started puking, Levy called me-"

"What?! Levy called you?!"

"Yeah and then I came down, and tried to get you home but you were so stubborn. You were saying something like 'Oh now, you want to come to me?'" I blushed upon hearing that. "But before you could argued further, you puke some more and passed out." I was so embarrassed with myself right now. After hearing what Natsu said, I couldn't believe I behaved in such a way.

"So I got you home, put you to bed and decided to crash here on the couch because it was getting late."

I couldn't help but to use the frying pan to cover my face. I was blushing really hard because of what Natsu did for me and honestly, I kind of liked it.

"So happy?"

"Yeah, yeah" I muttered back in reply. "But how do I know you didn't do anything funny to me?!" This time, Natsu blushed before looking away.

"I didn't." He said while he crossed his arms.

"Oh, you did didn't you?"

"No."

"Then why are you not facing me when you're answering me?" He growled before turning back to face me.

"Because I could but I didn't Luce! You know that?" He stood up. "And how could you blame me? You had to get drunk and all and then you wore such _clothing_." He paused as he eyed me from head to toe. "Are you trying to let other men see you this way?"

"W-what? Are you insane? This is how I usually dress!"

"Yeah in a fucking body-con! Don't blame me when a guy tries to rape-" And the frying pan went flying to his head. My tears were threatening to fall from the corner of my eyes.

"You bastard." I was about to walk away before Natsu grabbed me by my shoulders to face him. I was trying to push him away but his grip on my shoulders were firm and strong. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I was stunned at first but soon, I melted in. His lips felt so good against mine.

He started walking, pushing me back until I fell onto the sofa. He licked my lips causing me to open my mouth and that is when our tongues met. His hand was moving up from my legs and then to my thighs, sending shivers all around. We broke the kiss when we were out of breath.

He held my cheek as he leaned his forehead against mine. "I guess I owe you an explanation."

* * *

**A/N: Things are getting heated man. I feel like changing this story to M rated though but for now, I'm going to leave it at T rated instead. Not sure if I want to go in depth of Natsu and Lucy for this story. But do let me know if you want me to. As usual, please leave me a review before you go folks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! First of foremost, thank you all for the lovely reviews! It was nice reading them when I woke up or taking a break during work. You guys are awesome, don't you know that? Anyways, here's the chapter you all have been waiting for(:**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I pushed him away immediately when I recalled what happened during the after party. Where I almost tried to kill Natsu, where we stopped by the side of the beach, where I brought back my mom's theory and where I thought we were going to kiss but it didn't happened.

And he was the reason why I was emotionally affected at work yesterday that got Levy to bring me out after work to talk about it and that is when I ended up getting drunk because I was practically drinking my sorrows away.

"Go away." I said rather bitterly as I used my arm to cover my mouth.

"Luce, please." Natsu tried to pull my arm away but I struggled against him.

"No Natsu, stop it!" But Natsu was way stronger than me so he managed to grab hold both of my wrists, pinning them above me with just one of his hands. He used his free hand to grab my chin and forcefully kissed me again. I continued screaming my protests even with his mouth against mine. He broke the kiss and both of us were panting heavily this time.

"Don't tell me you don't feel anything?" Natsu asked after he caught his breath, his hand still holding onto my chin. I didn't answer him instead I tried to squirm my way out of his grasp which after a while, it cause him to groan.

"Damn it Lucy." I heard him muttered under his breath before he let go of me.

He went to sit at the end of the couch where my feet meets him. I got up and looked at him. He had one of his hand over his face while the other was rested on his thigh.

"Natsu?"

"Just leave me alone. I'm sorry if I went too far." He was the one speaking rather bitterly now. I felt a bit hurt that Natsu was talking to me in such a way and then I realized, wasn't it me who spoke to him in that manner first? I decided to crawl up to him until we were just inches apart as I knelt before him.

"I'm sorry Natsu." I apologized while looking down. "I guess I was just pissed at you for leaving me like that." I half-heartedly laughed. "I thought I was supposed to be happy that you didn't you know, kiss me but hell, I kept on thinking about it after that night, again and again. I was like Natsu's nobody to me right? So why do I keep thinking about him? And then after talking to Levy, that's when I realized-" I immediately shut up when Natsu placed his finger on my lips.

"You talked too much don't you Luce?" And there, the smile was on Natsu's face again. That was the very same smile that actually bubbled me inside when he does. He removed his finger away from my lips and I let out my breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"I guess we have to thank Levy for making us realized our feelings for each other huh." I felt myself blushed scarlet red upon Natsu's bluntness. How can he say realized our feelings for each other just like that? Wait what?

"W-w-what?" I finally processed whatever he said.

"Well…" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "After talking with Levy yesterday, she made me realized something too."

"What is that?"

"That I like you." Natsu winked at me which caused me to have a reflex action by hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed on the spot that I hit him.

"Don't joke about such things."

"Why would I be joking about such things?"

"Well because…" I paused trying to calm myself before continuing. "Weren't you toying with my feelings to begin with? How can I believe you now?"

"Luce." Natsu grabbed my shoulders with more gentle and warmth this time. "Yes at the beginning because when I first saw you initially at my office lobby, I was wow this girl got some balls and that's why I wanted to pursue you further for fun." He paused before looking away. "I didn't know that I would end up having feelings for you because you know, I don't trust women."

Upon hearing his explanation, I couldn't help but realized he was being honest and sincere. I raised my right hand and place it on his cheek. I could feel he was startled by my touch but still he didn't move away from me.

"Natsu, do you really hate women?"

"Yes. All women just want my money. Not even one would stay after-" And he stopped. I guess he wasn't comfortable in explaining further and I was fine with it. Though I was dying to hear, I didn't push him further since he doesn't want to. Right now, he needs a wall to stand up again and I was going to be that wall. Honestly, I want to be that wall.

"Well Natsu." I immediately stood up and started walking away from the couch but after a good distance, I stopped and turned to look at him. "I guess you got to start liking women again if we're going to be together." And this time, it was my turn to wink at him.

I was going to head to the kitchen to grab us some drinks but I was caught off guard by something or I mean someone lifting me up by my waist.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa Natsu!" It's been long since I laughed out loud this happily. "Put me down!" Natsu lifted me up by my waist and twirled me around.

He put me down upon my request and spun me around to face him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and swooped down for a kiss on my lips. I was caught by surprise but soon, I melted in and wrapped my arms around his waist.

* * *

It was back to work for me the next day. Once I stepped into the office, Ezra asked if I was well and I almost blew my cover if it weren't for Levy who reminded me from the back, showing signs that I was having a headache instead of a hangover. I faked a cough as if I was clearing my throat before answering her that I had a good well's rest yesterday and even assured her that I would be able to start on Natsu's article right way.

It seemed to please her because she took my answer for it before walking away. I let out a sigh that I didn't know I was holding before looking back to where Levy stood. I mouthed a thank you to her before I walked back to my desk.

I dumped my bag in my drawer before dropping myself onto my seat. I swtiched on my laptop and while waiting, I checked my phone. And no surprise, I received a text from Natsu.

_'Hey sweetheart, are you at work already?'_

I smiled to myself upon seeing the word he used to address me. I replied him before putting my phone away as I quickly opened up the article that I stopped halfway the other day. I was going to get down to work but when I heard my phone beeped, I couldn't help but to reach for it.

_'I just wanted to know if you're safe. That's what you get for not letting me send you off to work):'_

I let out a sigh upon reading his text as I recalled our 'little' conversation that we had over at my place yesterday.

_"Hey Luce! Let's go out for lunch later!" I turned around and face Natsu after placing the dishes in the sink. After our little heated moment earlier, Natsu's stomach grumbled so loudly causing us to break our kiss making me laughed about it. He was so adorable and there he was pouting like a little kid. That is when I decided to whip us some food._

_"But you just had breakfast?" I questioned him back._

_"Yeah but what's wrong with asking ahead of time?" He had his hands behind his head while giving me his oh so famous goofy grin as he continued to sit at my two-seater dining table that was by the wall. I couldn't help but to smile before turning back to wash the dishes. _

_"No, no problem." I said with my back to him. "But don't you have work to go to?"_

_"Nah Luce. I don't have to go in if I don't need to. All I have to do is just inform Mira and that reminds me…" Natsu trailed off and I heard he was punching some keys which I believe was on his phone. I was just done washing the dishes so I turned back to face him as I leaned against the kitchen counter while I wiped my hands._

_As I looked at Natsu, I still couldn't believe that he's now my boyfriend. Even saying that out loud in my mind is still so hard to believe. Even at times like this, he's still on his phone working. Well, he's the managing partner of Fairy Tail anyways so- Holy shit! How can I just remember this?! What happens if people see me with him outside? Oh no, no, no, no. That's not going to happen. I can just imagine the horror._

_"Sorry Luce, I had some emails to reply." Natsu broke my thoughts. "So yeah where for lunch?"_

_"Erm… I'm not in the mood for lunching out." I tried to sound as convincing as possible as I scratched my cheek._

_"Huh… But you seem into it earlier."_

_"Well Natsu, if you remembered I 'called' in sick earlier so I'm not supposed to be out." I said as I crossed my arms and looked away making sure my lie wasn't visible._

_"Fine. What about tomorrow?" I almost literally face palmed myself when I saw that carefree smile smacked on his face. I should have realized that Natsu's not a give up kind of guy. Might as well just be blunt about it and tell him._

_"No Natsu, we can't meet."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I don't think it's advisable that we should meet outside." Natsu blinked at me, looking confused._

_"Is there a problem if boyfriend and girlfriend go out for a lunch together? Because I don't think to recall there was such a rule-" And I just had to interrupt him. He was making me embarrassed! I blushed when he said the words, boyfriend and girlfriend. Like I mentioned earlier, I was still not used to it._

_"Oh damn it Natsu! We just can't okay?" He raised one of his eyebrows as if asking for an explanation._

_"You're that and I'm just this. People will talk and it will spread. I work for a publishing company so I know how it works. I don't want to be a reason for your company to go down." I couldn't bear to look at him so my eyes fell to the ground instead. I heard Natsu stood up and walked towards me._

_"Hey Luce, look at me." I didn't and he just pursue on "You think I care about all this? I've finally gotten a girl whom I really want to treasure and that is all I care about now. Hell! Let the press come to us. I want the whole world to know I'm dating such a sexy and beautiful girl who is mine." And he held my chin to make me look at him._

_Hearing those words coming out from him, it sounded alright for me to be seen out with him but still, I couldn't pluck up my courage just yet._

_"Okay Natsu, just give me time."_

I guess he just doesn't understand the terms of giving me time. Oh well, time to continue on the article that I promised Ezra.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! Natsu and Lucy are finally officially together. But do you think it will be easy for them? We'll shall see. Hehe. Will try to update soon. Please don't forget to leave a review before you go guys. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late update. I'm such a busy girl. Besides my primary work, I'm a tutor and also a kickboxer. Hell, it was a crazy weekend for me but still, I enjoyed what I do. Anyways, I will stop blabbering so you guys can carry on and read. Oh, oh, one more. Thanks to everyone who left me reviews! Many hugs &amp; kisses.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It has been such a tiring week for me. I've been staying after work for the past two days to finish up on my article about Natsu. What's worst was that the person who was currently the main reason for my longer hours at work, has been bugging to pick me up from work. As usual, I will shrug him off nicely but lately because of my lack of sleep, I think I've might have been giving him accidental death threats instead.

_"Come on Luce, its late already and I don't think anyone will notice us. Let me come and pick you up."_

_"No."_

_"I don't care. I'm going to head over there now and wait-"_

_"Natsu, I swear! If you so step near my office building or even I smell a whiff of you, I'm going to cut your balls off!"_

Man, was I really that scary? I remembered hearing Natsu gulped over the phone. Oh well, at least I managed to get Natsu off of me.

Anyways, I've finally was able to hand the draft earlier to Ezra. Hopefully it was good enough because all I wanted to do right now was just to head home and knock out. Furthermore, it was already Friday which means I'll be able to sleep in tomorrow as usual.

I grabbed my stuff and headed over to Levy's desk as she told me earlier that she wanted to leave together. After she was done, we both left the office and started to walk down to the train station.

"Man… I'm so beat." I announced as I stretched my arms.

"Tell me about it, you could qualify yourself to be one of the pandas."

I gawked at her dramatically before we both started laughing it off.

"Anyways, how are you and Natsu doing?"

"Hmms… I guess we're okay?" I said it more like a question as I placed my finger at my chin. "The last time I saw him was that day." Yes, Levy knew what happened but not most of the story though because I kind of left the embarrassing details out.

"Are you serious? Man, Lucy. He must be really eager to meet you!"

"Why? Why do you say so?"

"Come on Lucy, you guys just got together. Aren't you supposed to meet each other like every day and you know?" Levy wiggled her eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but to blush upon her boldness.

"Levy!" She started to laugh out loud as if she's enjoying this.

"Oh calm down Lucy. You're so cute you know. I didn't expect anything much from you anyway since he's your first boyfriend." And she just had to expose this to the whole world. I pouted and looked away.

"Gee, thanks Levy. You didn't have to say that out loud you know." Levy giggled and it caused me to let out a sigh as I feel she deserves more of the story. "And this is why I kind of told Natsu that we shouldn't like meet outside."

"Why?!"

"Oh come on Levy, not you too." I replied back before continuing. "Natsu said the same thing and I was explaining to him that our status are two different level so I don't think it's wise to do so."

"Lucy, do you really think that Natsu care?" Levy stopped walking causing me to stop along with her.

"But I care!" I raised my voice at Levy a tad bit louder than usual. I turned around so that I could face her though my eyes fell to the ground instead. "Like you said, he's my first boyfriend and I really like him so I don't want this relationship to fail."

"Oh really?" I squeaked when someone approached me from the back and knowing that voice very well, it was none other than but him.

"N-Natsu?" I was very surprised when I turned around and saw him standing right in front of me.

"Yo." He raised his hand up in a wave as his goofy smile was plastered on his face with his other hand shoved into his pocket.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to get my girlfriend. What else?" He said as he lowered his hand and shoved it into his other pocket.

"Oh hey Natsu!" Levy acknowledging him as she appeared at my side.

"Oh hey Levy. Thanks for telling me your location."

"No problem!"

"What?!" I kept switching glances between the two of them until my eyes finally landed on Levy. "Levy, tell me he's joking and that you didn't tell him."

"I wish I could Lucy but sorry, I decided to help him out because he really misses you, and who knows. I guess it was worth the wait right Natsu since you were able hear something good." Levy pushed Natsu towards me making him grabbed my shoulders. "I gotta go, bye Lucy, Natsu!" And my friend disappeared leaving me in the clutches of Natsu alone.

"So… what you said earlier… was it true?" I looked up at Natsu and saw him smiling cheekily at me. I couldn't help but to blush upon remembering what I said before he came and spook me from the back. I looked away before crossing my arms over each other and pouted.

"Yeah! So what if I did? Laugh all you want." But I didn't hear any laughter instead I received a peck on my cheeks. I was surprised so I turned to look at him and all I saw was a sincere and warm smile.

"Come on, let's go have dinner." He held his hand out and I kind of hesitated in grabbing it because after all we're still out in the open but then I thought back, it wouldn't hurt would it? Natsu himself even said that he didn't care and Levy too. At that moment, I couldn't care less as all I wanted to do was to spend time with the man I'm starting to fall in love with.

* * *

"Pizza."

"Pasta."

"Pancake."

"Pad thai noodles."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a food I tried when I was in Thailand for a business meeting."

"Okay fair enough." I paused a while before continuing. "Pretzels."

"Pastry."

"Puff creams."

"Burgers!"

"Natsu! Burgers doesn't start with the letter P."

"But I'm hungry and my burger's here!" The waiter came and placed our food down on our table. We were currently at some diner that I chose for our dinner spot today. I desperately was craving to have some steak whereas Natsu decided to have a huge ass burger.

When we arrived earlier, it was hard for me not to notice that people were starting at us but Natsu being Natsu, I should know that he would be there to support me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders which made me look up at him. He didn't look down at me but he was practically smiling until a waiter came and attend to us to get us seated.

We sat at a booth and we immediately ordered our drinks and food. While waiting, I kept looking around as I was being very cautious about my surroundings and that is when I think Natsu realized and decided to play a game naming all the food that starts with the letter P. Honestly I totally forgot about being very cautious and it just shows that Natsu knew how to make me relax.

"Let's dig in Luce!" I chuckled upon his excited-ness.

"I don't know how you're going to fit _that_ into your mouth."

"Easy, watch." And Natsu bit off a part of the burger, leaving the sauce all over his mouth. I couldn't help but to scoff at his messy eating. I grabbed the napkin and leaned towards him so that I could wipe his mouth. I saw he got startled by my action so I leaned back hoping I wasn't being rude in anything but then he looked at me with that goofy grin of his before he continued eating.

I did the same but along the way, we kept chatting. It was great that we both personally wanted to get to know each other more.

"So which college did you go to?"

"Edolas."

"Woah, woah, woah. Aren't you a smarty pants?"

"I don't just have good looks for nothing Natsu." And I couldn't resist but to stick my tongue out at him.

"Okay Miss Smarty Pants." I giggled upon hearing his name calling at me. "So why didn't you get any boyfriends then since you are so smart and gorgeous?"

"Well, nobody seems to interest me and besides all those boys who were into me were basically jerks."

"I see so Lucy has a high requirement for her man and I passed that." Natsu was nodding his head away. "Not bad myself." This time, I glared at him instead.

"Don't get carried away lover boy."

"Oh." He chuckled before continuing. "Don't worry, I won't. So what about your family?" Natsu leaned in as he placed his elbow on the table to rest his cheek against his palm.

"Well for mine…" I placed down my cutleries and grabbed my glass of water. "My mother died when I was young whereas my dad is still around but I can't really remember the last time I saw him though."

"Oh, I'm sorry Luce." Natsu brought his hands together in front of him.

"Hey don't worry about it Natsu. It was a long time ago." I said grabbing his hands with my available hand as if giving him comfort. "Besides, we're no less different right?" And I just had to smile at him, no for us. Both of us knew the feeling of losing our loved one but the difference is that now, we'll be going through it together.

"Yeah, you're right Luce." Natsu squeezed my hand back.

"Anyways I'm done, are we ready to go?" I retracted my hand back so that I could grab the napkin to wipe my mouth.

"Yeah, we are." I stood up and I saw Natsu was reaching into his pocket for something and once he did, it was money that he was looking for and he placed it on the table.

"Oh Natsu, let me give-" Natsu didn't even let me grab my wallet because he grabbed my hand and started walking us out of the diner with the waitress thanking us along the way. We exited the diner and were heading to the direction of where he parked his car at.

"Hey Natsu, let me pay-"

"Hey Luce, check out the sky. Isn't it prettier tonight?" I looked up at the sky and it was like every night, beautiful as always with the stars shining down on us, sparkling like diamonds. It didn't look any different to me though.

"Yes Natsu it is always pretty but I don't see any difference tonight?" I answered him more like a question, confused at his statement.

"Of course there is." We stopped walking as we reached his car. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. "Because tonight I'm with the girl I like." And he grinned at me. I couldn't help but to blush at what he said. I was so embarrassed that I didn't know what to reply so I raise my hand into a fist and hit onto his chest lightly.

"Idiot, don't say such things like that. It's just so embarrassing that I don't know how to reply you." I answered him while looking away, clearly aware that my cheeks were coated heavily with red. Natsu chuckled lightly before grabbing my face with both of his hands.

"You're so cute you know and also, since you're my girl that means I will pamper you for everything. No questions asked." Natsu said before nuzzling his nose against mine causing me to giggle.

"Again, stop it you idiot and fine, maybe for now." And I grabbed his face in my hands also.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter. How was it? Lovin how Levy is helping the two to get together and how Natsu is being such a sweet and romantic guy towards Lucy? Anyways, let me know by leaving me a review before you go. The next chapter is almost done!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, here's my next update. I'm going for a short holiday over the weekend so I decided to post earlier than usual to make it up to you guys! Hope you will love this chapter! Lastly, thank you all for the awesome reviews that you've left. It is truly amazing on how far my story is growing because of you guys again so thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Kyaaaaaaaaa!

"Why, why of all times?!" I screamed out loud as I quickly grabbed the dustpan and swept the broken glass that I just dropped.

I was rushing in getting my house cleaned because Natsu and I were planning on coming back here later for some in-house movies. Well before that we were going to head to the amusement park though I was strongly rejecting that idea. He was saying it's our first date so we should head to somewhere fun instead of staying home.

Honestly, I had to agree with him but I was still not comfortable in publicizing our relationship yet. Last night was fine since it was already dark but in the afternoon when the sun is out, people would obviously noticed him with me. It was finally a wrap after I threw the broken glass shards into the bin. I let out a sigh as I wiped the sweat away from my forehead.

I put the dustpan away and was about to head to the showers when I heard the doorbell ring. Eek! Don't tell me that's Natsu? I quickly ran to the door and peep through the hole. Looks like lady luck wasn't on my side today because it was really him! I didn't know what to do because I haven't even got ready yet. Hell, I haven't even taken a shower yet since I woke up. How can I let him in?

I quickly scanned myself and I looked freaking horrendous. I just wore whatever tank top and shorts that were lying around my bedroom, putting my hair up in a bun and throwing an apron over myself before I got to work earlier.

"Hey Luce! You there?" He shouted from the other side of the door. "Hmm, maybe she is still sleeping." I heard him mumbled and I couldn't quite hear what he was about to do next thus causing me to shriek out of surprise when my phone started ringing out from my pocket.

"Lucy?" Damn it, he heard me because he ended the call. "Hey don't tell me you're right in front of this door now. Let me in." I felt bad so I decided to open the door until the latch that connected to my door frame restricted me to go any wider.

"Hey Natsu!" I greeted him cheerfully, hoping that my nervousness was not obvious. Natsu was standing there with a blank look on his face as he crossed his arms. "I was about to let you in you know but I got caught up doing something." I half-heartedly laughed. He raised one of his eyebrows and gave me the 'I-don't-believe-you' look. "Just give me 10 minutes, no 15 minutes top and I'll be right back." I was about to close the door on him but he grabbed the side of the door.

"No Luce! You've already opened the door so why won't you just let me in? It's freaking hot out here!" He argued back as we both tried to fight to push the door in our favour. Before I knew it, he managed to fully open my door breaking the latch along with it. My jaw dropped as I looked at my broken lock.

"I win!" He chuckled and grinned widely as he entered my house. How can he be so happy when he just broke one of my stuff? My landlord was so going to kill me… The horror of facing her, I couldn't help but to squish my face in my hands as I thought.

"Luce?" I slowly turned to him and gave him death glare instead.

"WHAT?" I saw Natsu shivered before he quickly ran and hid behind the couch.

"If this is about your lock, I'm sorry Luce!"

"You better! Where in the world did you get super human strength? We're going to cancel this amusement park date and find my new lock before my landlord finds out about this." I closed the door before heading towards the direction of my bathroom, dragging my feet in my bedroom slippers.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?" I stopped in my tracks as Natsu called me.

"This wouldn't happened if you just let me in easily." Oh crap, he's right and that just reminded me. "What was it that you were trying to hide from me?" He stood up from where he hid behind the couch earlier and looked at me. I crossed my arms before letting out a huge sigh.

"I stink okay? I haven't taken a shower and I looked like a shit, that's all."

"But I still think you look beautiful though, no matter how you dress." Natsu was now standing in front of me as he tucked my loose hair behind my ear. I couldn't help but realized how handsome he looked with his torn up jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt that was outlining his muscles in every way. I flushed upon his close contact but I managed to keep my cool until what he said next when he spoke beside my ear. "Hell, you look sexy like this."

He licked my ear causing me to scream before hitting him square in the face before running off into the bathroom, slamming the door close as I held onto it for dear support. I was freaking out. I wasn't used to things like these. Kisses and hugs were fine but not more than that. Oh god, did I just made a fool of myself? I decided not to think too much about it as I stripped myself out of my clothes and took a shower.

After I was done, I slowly opened the door and I heard the television was on. I caught a quick glance of pink sitting at the couch before I rushed into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I didn't expect Natsu to still be here. I thought he would have left after what happened but he didn't. He was still here, waiting for me as I went to get ready.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror as I practiced to apologize to Natsu. I didn't know why I was getting worked up for! It was simple right? All I had to do was go to Natsu and said I was sorry for overreacting and explained to him that I was not used to such actions because hello, remember you're my first boyfriend so yeah.

I smacked myself on my forehead as I realized how stupid it was. Oh well, I didn't want Natsu to wait any longer so I got up from my seat at the dresser and walked out of my room. Not to have any second thoughts, I walked straight to where Natsu was.

"Hey Natsu, I- oh my god! Are you alright?" Natsu sat on the couch at my living room, with a pack of ice held to his cheek.

"Hey Luce." I quickly went to him and kneel in front of him.

"Oh my god Natsu, I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?" He removed the ice pack away from his cheek which then gave me access to touch his hurt cheek, only to receive a hissing pain from him.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about it." Natsu answered me while pushing my hand away from his cheek. "But damn, I didn't know you could pack such a punch." He chuckled which caused me to look down. I felt so guilty right now.

"I'm so sorry Natsu. I just wasn't used to it." I explained. "I guess it was just reflux action."

"Hey look at me." And I obeyed. "Don't worry about it ok? Like I said and besides, it's my fault too. I guess I was kind of pushing my limit too." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his neck. The blush at his cheeks was not gone unnoticed by me. I couldn't help but to leaned in and kiss him on the cheeks. The startled look on his face made me giggled before I stood up and grabbed the ice pack from him.

"Anyways…" I walked to my kitchen to dump the ice pack. "Shall we go?" Natsu cleared his throat as he stood up.

"Yeah, let's." I went to grab my bag before meeting Natsu at the door. After locking my apartment up, we went to his car and he started to drive off. I didn't hesitate to put on my shades while he did so too.

We went to town to have lunch first. After we were done, we walked down the streets to find my apartment lock. When Natsu put his shades up, I saw girls were checking him out. They were giving out remarks such as 'Eh isn't that Fairy Tail Managing Partner?', 'Oh yes, it's Natsu! Isn't he so handsome?' or 'Who's that girl with him?'

I decided to look up at Natsu as he ignored the girls as he held my hand or maybe he was just oblivious to his surroundings. I couldn't help but to heave out a sigh.

"What is it Luce?"

"Natsu, is it me or are you just oblivious to your surroundings?" Natsu looked around before looking back at me with a confused look. "Never mind, just ignore me."

We came to a stop when we reached our destination. It was an old looking shop that says 'Yajima's Place'. There were stack of stuff that were displayed inside the shop by the window. I opened the door to the shop and the bell rang, giving an indication that someone just entered the place.

"Welcome- oh my, isn't it Lucy?"

"Hi Mr. Yajima!" I greeted him as I walked towards him. He was clearing some stuff behind the counter before I came in. Natsu followed behind me but he stopped at the center and took a look around the place. I can say he seems very awed by the shop which I take that as a good thing.

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good! What about you?"

"As usual, the shop's what keeps me busy." Mr. Yajima answered me before looking behind me. "Anyways, you want to fill me in on who's that boy?"

"Long story short, he's my boyfriend now." And I couldn't help but to smile when I said that word out loud.

"I've never seen you smiled like that before." He chuckled before continuing. "Layla would be so happy."

"Thank you Mr. Yajima."

"So what brings you here today?"

"Well… long story short again, I need a new latch for my door. Do you have one?"

"Let me check at the back. For sure, I might have something." I waited for him as I leaned against the counter with my chin resting on my knuckles. I didn't even realized that the people who entered the shop were trying to be funny.

"Hey there lady, what are you doing here alone?" I quickly spun around and saw two men coming closer to me.

"Buzz off." But they didn't and instead they grabbed me. I screamed and the next thing I knew was one guy got hit down. I looked up and saw it was Natsu. His face filled with a dark expression, a face that I've never seen before. He stood there as he cracked his knuckles.

"You want a piece of me?" The other guy who didn't get attacked yelled as he got terrified by Natsu's threat so he tried to make a run for it but not before Natsu punched him square in the gut, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Natsu kicked at their side before coming over towards me.

"You alright Luce?" No words were able to leave my throat so I just nodded back in reply.

"Alright Lucy, you're in luck because I have one?" Mr. Yajima didn't continued further because he was lost on what went down. Natsu went to him and grabbed the lock.

"Sorry about the mess Mr. Yajima but here's the money. Thanks!" With that, Natsu grabbed my hand and walked us out of the place not noticing that one of the guys earlier, snapped a photo of us.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Damn, I think this chapter is the longest that I've written. Anyways, just to give you a heads up. The next chapter might get a little hot so stay tune before the drama unfolds. Hehe. Don't forget to leave a review before you go! Peace out folks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: If you all realized, I've changed my story rating from T to M because when I go in depth with Natsu and Lucy, it requires details in their making love moment. Hope you guys won't badger me for this and hopefully this chapter makes you squeal. Lastly, sorry for the late update! I got a fever over the weekends and I'm still trying to recover back.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

We were finally back at my place after we've gotten my lock and did some grocery shopping. Natsu would fix my lock while I get dinner prepared. Honestly, I didn't think he could do it being he's like an almighty rich man's grandson but he kind of proved me wrong when he got the tools out. It looked like he knew what he was doing.

As Natsu worked on the lock, I started to prep for dinner but it wasn't easy for me to do so when I kept on recapping what happened earlier and I couldn't help but to blush at the memory. I just had to admit, Natsu was really cool in saving me. I shook the thought off so that I could continue and focus the task on hand.

By the time Natsu was done with my lock, dinner was also ready. I placed two plates of pasta on my dining table as well as a bottle of wine that Natsu was dying to get before we headed back. He said if we didn't had our amusement park date today, at least we should have a romantic dinner. I could give in to him on that.

"Smells good." Natsu announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hope it tastes good too." I commented before we both took a seat which it was directly opposite of each other. I was about to open the bottle of wine but Natsu beat me to it.

"Allow me." Natsu said in a very gentleman voice and I couldn't help but to giggle.

"By all means." And Natsu did the honor of pouring the wine into our glasses. Once he was done, we both raised our glasses to each other.

"Cheers to our successful first date!" And we clinked our glasses before grabbing a sip. We both put down our glasses and started digging in. We talked, ate and drank. Natsu was praising for my delicious cooking that he ended up asking for second helpings. I was actually touched and of course happy that he loved my food so I gladly served him another plate. Sooner or later, we were both done with our meal so I went ahead to place our dishes in the sink. I was about to grab the sponge to start washing the dishes but I was stopped by Natsu.

"Let me, why don't you get settled in for our movie?"

"A-are you sure Natsu?"

"Yeah why not?" And he just had to give me that toothy smile of his making me surrender to him. Damn him and his adorable character. Natsu was being such a romantic guy today so I decided to take opportunity of the situation and obliged to him instead.

I brought out the DVDs that we rented earlier and transferred our wine to the coffee table. I even gotten a bowl of popcorn before sitting myself on the couch as I browsed through the movies. Natsu came waltzing in and he plopped himself on the couch beside me.

"So what movie?"

"I was thinking of watching Captain Philips." I showed him the DVD. "This looks good." Natsu grabbed the movie and read the summary at the back. He gave a disapproving face before handing it back to me.

"This looks boring. I want something thrilling or horror!"

"No Natsu, no horror. I stay alone furthermore I bet this movie is thrilling." Natsu raised his eyebrows at me before he looked away, surrendering to me. I exclaimed happily before I went to put the disc in and settled myself back on the couch with Natsu. Immediately his arms wrapped around my shoulders so I leaned into him.

The movie started and surprisingly it was good. I liked how the captain was able to detour the pirates from his ship initially but even if he failed at the next round, he was so strong in protecting his crew that he surrendered himself at the end. There were so many mixed emotions that even Natsu was watching the movie intensely. The movie ended which caused us to stretch our arms out.

"The movie was so good!" I looked back at Natsu. "I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu agreed with me though with a bit of hesitation and I couldn't help but to giggle at his shyness. "So what's next? Horror?" I heave out a huge sigh as I took out the DVD.

"No Natsu, like I mentioned earlier. No horror okay? I stay alone and I will have nightmares about it."

"I can just stay over." Then there was absolute silence. Honestly, his reply to me wasn't uncalled for. I didn't know how to respond back to him so thankfully, he broke the silence instead. "Actually I was thinking, why don't we move in together? Since you're so uncomfortable being outside with me, I'm always coming over so might as well right?" I decided to go back to the couch and sit beside him.

"Natsu, you know that I'm new in this so I'm not really sure." Natsu leaned in as he brushed my hair away.

"I will teach and guide you Luce." Natsu whispered against my ear and it just sent shivers down my spine. Natsu hovered above my mouth before slowly descending upon my lips. I didn't pull away but instead I kissed him back. First it was slow but sooner, we moved with more intense and want.

* * *

I could hear Natsu's growl as I bit his lip causing him to open and connecting our tongues together. It was just driving me insane. It's like the more we connected, the more I wanted to feel him. I grabbed Natsu's locks bringing him much closer to me even though we're already tightly smothering each other's lips off. I think Natsu felt the same because he pulled me into his lap which I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist.

We broke the kiss as we both needed to catch our breath. We were both panting heavily, our eyes full of lust as we looked at each other which that didn't stop Natsu. He went to my neck and started to nip on it. It made me moan as it felt so good that he knew where my soft spots were. I angled my head away so that I could give him better access.

I could feel something twitch under me and it was giving me more excitement to know that I could do wonders to him too. I grabbed Natsu's locks again to make him look at me so that I could kiss him again. Natsu took the opportunity to feel my every curves from my chest, to my waist and to my ass. I could tell Natsu wanted to feel more of me but I knew that he was going to take it slow because he promised me thus he was respecting me by limiting himself.

Embarrassing to say this out loud in my mind, I honestly wanted to feel his touch against my skin instead so I removed my hands from his hair, breaking our kiss and moving them down until I held his hands that were currently on my waist, indicating to him to stop.

He looked at me puzzled, clearly worried that I wasn't feeling uncomfortable but then I ignored him and removed the strap of my dress so that it could fall to my waist. He was clearly shocked as I sat there, still straddling his lap as my chest were only covered by my bra. I was really embarrassed because he wasn't saying anything so when I was about to move my hands up to cover them, Natsu beat me to it by pulling them back down.

"Are you sure Luce? Once we go, I won't be able to stop." I couldn't help but smile when Natsu asked for my permission. I grabbed his chin and kissed his nose.

"Yes, I am." And that is when the wild beast was unleashed. He pulled my dress away from me before he slowly stood up carried me along with me. Frightened that I might fall, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Natsu?" He didn't answered me instead he kissed me senselessly. He was walking to the direction of my room and upon reaching, he kicked the door open before slowly laying me down on the bed. He went to work on my chest after he released the clasp of my bra. It felt so good that I couldn't resist to moan. He was doing wonders to my chest. First he was squeezing with it giving me the jolts but then he started kissing and sucking with it.

Natsu broke away as he shrugged his top and pants including his boxers away. He came back down as he positioned himself in front of me. He was so huge. Looking at him in this manner was really a breathtaking view. He then gripped the side of my panties before slowly pulling them down.

"You ready Luce?" Natsu asked as his forehead leaned against mine.

"Will it fit after all…" I trailed off, unsure how to question my thoughts but I guess Natsu understood what I was trying to ask.

"It will Luce. For you, I will go slowly." Natsu assured me before giving a kiss to my forehead and then to my lips. I nodded, giving him the go ahead and that's when he started to enter me slowly.

I couldn't contain the pain I felt. I screamed as I clawed Natsu's back. Natsu was whispering apologies and giving me kisses around my face hoping it would make me feel better. I could feel he was adjusting himself inside of me to the position that was less pain for me.

"Better?" I nodded back in reply before he slowly started to ride me. It felt so damn good. I couldn't help but to moan his name out again and again. I could hear Natsu's grunting from time to time too.

"Oh Luce, you're fucking tight and good." He lifted my thighs as he continued to pound me. He was sending me into overdrive and I could tell from Natsu's face he was going into an overdrive too. I screamed his name, long and loud when I felt my release but Natsu pulled himself out as he released on top of me, groaning long and loud as well.

"Couldn't release inside of you sweetheart, got no condoms with me." I blushed at his name calling when he got off of me to grab the tissue box from my dresser before coming back to me. He wiped his sperms off of my stomach before discarding them at the side. He laid down on my bed, grabbing the comforter along before pulling me into his arms as we called it for the night.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter? How was it? Some sexy Nalu moment we have here. Hehe. I decided to blossom their relationship before the drama starts which it's going to happen in the next chapter to give you a heads up. Please don't forget to leave a review before you go. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ola! I bet you all cannot wait to see what happens after reading the previous chapter and yes, I changed my story rating from T to M so I want to apologize to my fellow readers who weren't comfortable reading it so I appreciate that you skipped it. Don't worry, no smut ahead for this chapter so drum rolls please... The drama begins(:**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The sun creeping through the opening blinds of my curtains made me squint my eyes in sleep thus causing them to open. It took me time to adjust my eyes to the sudden light. It made me wondered what time was it. I looked over at the clock that was on my bedside table and it was 10 in the morning.

I decided to get up to use the toilet but I was restrained to. I looked down and saw I was bare naked! Not until that, there were hands wrapped around my waist. That was when I took a look passed my shoulders to see whose hands that belongs to and it was none other than my beloved boyfriend, Natsu. Still tucked behind my back, snoozing away.

Last night's events came crashing down on me and I couldn't help but to blush hard as I turn back to my front and used my hands to cover my mouth, afraid I might let out any sounds that might wake him up. Natsu and I had sex! He was so gentle and patient with me. He was my first and I couldn't deny that I love him. That got me wondering, does Natsu love me too?

It was like my thoughts were said aloud because it got Natsu to stir in his sleep. I looked behind my shoulders to check if he was awake and I wasn't sure if he was because he was smiling with his eyes closed.

"Hey Natsu, you're awake aren't you?" I asked, my gaze not turning away from his face.

"No, I'm not." He answered though his voice was a bit muffled.

"Yeah right, so what you're talking in your sleep now?" I heard him chuckled lowly before he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Good morning Luce." He greeted me before planting a kiss on my forehead. I wasn't used to such gestures yet so I couldn't help but to blush before looking away.

"Morning." In return, he tightened his hold around me before nuzzling his face on my back causing me to giggle. "Okay Natsu, it's about time we wake up."

"I don't want to, you and your bed is so comfy."

"Really? This was what I could afford from the store you know. I bet yours is better." Wait, come to think of it I haven't seen his place at all. "Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"How come we never go to your place?" This caused Natsu to look up since I could feel his face was no longer against my back.

"Do you want to?"

"I guess. I mean, unless you don't want me to see something." Oh God, I felt a pang of jealousy when several thoughts came crashing down. What happens if he had another girl waiting at home and I'm just one of his woman lackey?

"There's nothing to hide from you Luce so don't go thinking I got women waiting at home for me and all." My eyes turned wide, shocked and surprised that he was able to read my mind. "Did you think that lowly of me?" God, I kind of did. I was feeling guilty for thinking about Natsu like that so I decided to turn around in his arms and face him.

"I just can't help it ok? I'm a journalist so I've seen a lot and I don't want to get hurt because I love you Natsu, I really do." I shut my eyes as I was afraid of not hearing the words that I wanted to come out from his mouth.

"I love you too Luce." I immediately opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was giving me such a sincere and warm smile that it was making my stomach do spins. He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on my lips. "I didn't think I would hear those words come out from you Luce. Thank you, thank you for loving me. I would cherish and protect you, I promise."

Hearing him said such things was making me warm inside and out. I took the initiative to lean in and kiss him on the mouth instead, to show him that I was going to believe and trust him from now onwards. He responded back by biting my lower lip causing me to open my mouth and connecting our tongues once more. We were kissing fiercely which made me put a stop to it because I knew where this was going to lead to.

"Natsu I'm sorry but I don't think I can do it yet." Natsu blinked at me, his face expression clearly shows that he was confused. "I'm kind of sore." It took him a while to get it and when he did, he giggled and kiss the top of my nose.

"If that's the case, let's go get ready!" Natsu announced loudly as he rolled off from my bed, not caring that he was bare naked not that I mind as he went to pick up his clothes. Now, I was confused. I sat up, bringing the comforter along with me to cover my bare chest. "You want to check out my place right? Let's go. I have a bath tub at my place. I bet it will help your soreness too." He said before giving me his all so famous toothy grin.

And that just sounded appetizing enough to get myself off of my bed and headed for the showers.

* * *

After both of us have taken a shower, I went to get dressed in my most comfortable outfit whereas Natsu wore his yesterday's clothes. He was grumbling about how we should stay together so his choice of clothes wouldn't be an issue and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at him.

I gave him the luxury of leaving some of his clothes at my place and that just cheered him up automatically. My boyfriend was really easy to please. He said I should do the same and I couldn't agree less so I packed some extra clothes that I could put at his place.

Once we were done, we left my apartment after locking it up and headed down to the car. Natsu was really oblivious to his surroundings unlike me. As we walked past the neighbors, I saw them looking at us strangely. This didn't happened before so I was wondering what was wrong with us. I looked at myself through the mirror that was in the lift to see if there was anything wrong with our appearance today.

"What's wrong Luce?" I stopped inspecting myself as I turned to face him.

"Don't you realized that my neighbors were looking at us strangely?"

"Were they?" Natsu questioned back before he waived it off. "I think you're thinking too much about it Luce. Maybe they're just wondering whether we're living together."

"I guess…" I decided to let it go for now as we got off from the lift and headed towards his car.

Once we gotten in and buckled up, Natsu started to drive off. Though I said I decided to let it go, I couldn't help but wondered why my neighbors were looking at me like that. It looked like we were reaching his place because he started to slow down. I turned my gaze away from my side of the window to look at him, only to be confused at the commotion that's going on outside.

"Natsu?"

"Oh shit! It's the damn reporters and paparazzi." The reporters were crowding around Natsu's car now. I was getting super frightened because they were trying to snap photos of us but thank God for Natsu darkening his window screens, it was impossible for them to see us through.

"Natsu! What the hell is going on?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Natsu was fumbling for something which was his phone so upon reaching for it, he dialed for someone but the other end didn't pick it up thus he slammed his hands against the wheel. "Hold on Luce!" He quickly reversed back before putting the gear back to D, and drove us out of this place.

I was practically panting as I was panicking earlier there. Why were the reporters doing at Natsu's place on a Sunday? Being a journalist, I know that they would only do such things if they have a hot scoop that they couldn't wait until the weekday to get it and- Wait! Does this have something to do with my neighbors as well?

Ring!

"Hey Mira!" Natsu answered her call by putting on speaker. "Why the hell didn't you answer my call earlier?"

"You know Natsu, my time is not yours always. I have other things-"

"Forget about that! I have a pile of reporters waiting at my apartment earlier. What the hell is going on? Is there something that I don't know about?" There was a sudden pause before Mira spoke up again.

"Where are you Natsu? Are you with Lucy?" I was surprised when she asked about my whereabouts. Natsu glanced at me for a while before turning his gaze back on the road.

"Yeah she's here with me Mira."

"Okay then you two got to quickly come to my place. Oh, and don't forget to cover yourselves before you come up to my apartment. See you." And with that, she ended the call and Natsu chucked his phone aside.

"So what now Natsu?" I asked though I already heard what Mira said on the other line.

"We'll do what she says. Besides we got nowhere else to go right now." Natsu answered me as he was reaching to the backseat of his car to grab something. "Here." Natsu threw a bag to me which landed on my lap. "Disguise yourself. We can't risk Mira right now too." And I obliged.

I think we have reached Mira's place because we were slowing down before Natsu entered a parking lot. Natsu put the car to park before grabbing stuff from the bag he threw to me earlier to cover himself up. We got out from the car and looked around. Once we're sure the coast was cleared, Natsu grabbed my hand and led me to Mira's apartment.

Natsu pressed her doorbell while I cautiously kept looking around but my gaze went back to the door when I heard it unlocked. She also took a look around before opening the door wide enough for both of us to enter.

Both of us took off our disguises while Mira went into the kitchen. She came out a while later with some drinks.

"Here you go." Natsu and I grabbed our glass after thanking her. She led us to her living room and we took a seat at her couch.

"So what's going on Mira?" Natsu immediately asked after taking a seat. Mira grabbed the newspaper at her side before handing over to him.

"This is why." Shit.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. What do you think happened? Think back and link the stories up and I'm sure you might have an epiphany of what's going to happen. Anyways, don't worry. My next chapter is almost done so hold tight guys! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I'll appreciate if you'll leave a review before you go. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but here's the chapter that you've finally been waiting for. Enjoy! P.s. I would like to thank all my fellow readers for leaving me wonderful and motivational reviews. You know who you are(:**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I was literally dumbfounded. My mouth was wide agape as I stared at the cover page of the newspaper. It was a picture of Natsu and me, holding hands as we ran.

When Mira passed the newspaper to Natsu, it was hard not to miss that we were on the cover page. Taking a good look at the picture, this was clearly back at Yajima's Place when we were there on Saturday which was just a day ago to get my apartment lock. Thinking back, I remembered this scene was after Natsu has bashed the two guys up who tried to be funny with me. He grabbed my hand after thanking Yajima and we both ran out of the store.

Who else could grab a shot of us? Definitely not Mr. Yajima because he wouldn't do such a thing so that leaves to the two scums that were down on the ground. I clenched my fists as I rested them on my thighs. I felt ridiculous dumb. Their main intention wasn't me but _us_.

"What the hell is this?!" Natsu bellowed. "It must be those two douchebags! I'm certain! They're taking it out for revenge because I bashed them up! Arrgh, wait until I find them!" Natsu stood up and was about to head for the exit until Mira stopped him.

"Calm your horses Natsu, the problem is not you bashing some people up but you being in a relationship with her." Mira ended her statement by pointing at me. "Look here Natsu, you bashing people up is least of my concern right now though we should have a talk about that but the thing I wanted to ask, are you two ready to face the public?" Mira turned her soft gaze at me. "To be honest, it might be tough for you to avoid with the situation currently out of hand. People are bewildered about Natsu being in a relationship so suddenly."

I looked down and clenched my fists harder, if that is even possible. I knew this would happened that's why I told Natsu that we shouldn't meet outside though I couldn't help but to accept the fact that it was nice going out with Natsu. Our date that we had yesterday prove it all but still nevertheless, we're of different status. Things like this will definitely occur.

"Mira, could you give us some space to talk?" Mira smiled at me lovingly before standing up.

"Sure dear, I'll be in my room. Just called me when you're done or need anything." I didn't miss the chance to give her a smile before she walked away. Natsu came back to the couch and sat next to me.

"Luce, are you alright?" I could tell there was sincerity laced in his voice as he used his thumb to stroke my thigh.

"I told you didn't I Natsu?" I started to speak. "This is why I didn't want us to be seen outside! Look at what happened? We're like criminals hiding in some other people's apartment. We can't have our normal life back." Natsu stopped stroking my thigh and stared at the floor beneath him instead. "Yes Natsu, I love you but they are going to start harassing me, no, us!" I blew at the end.

I knew how this was going to go after witnessing so many idols during my line of work. First, the couple would be willing to go through the paparazzi and reporters together because their love for each other is so strong that nothing can break them apart, is what they said. They would ignore them which caused these fools to go after them at every chance they have which got the couple to the breaking point of going their own ways.

"Lucy." I was brought out from my thoughts when Natsu called me and held my hand in his. "Do you trust me?" I turned to look at him and his eyes were serious which I really appreciate him for not taking the situation that we're in now lightly so I nodded back in reply.

"Me too and you know, I love you as well so will you be okay with whatever I think it's best for us?"

"I guess…" I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Let's brace this together. First we'll not be like all those crappy couples who continue to ignore the idiots but instead, let's go to them. Tell the whole world that we're together. Let's give them what they want." I looked at Natsu as if he grew a second head.

"A-are you sure Natsu?" Did he like read my mind or something?

"Yes." I knew that I was trusting Natsu in this but really? Barging into a stampede. That's absurd but I was willing to try, anything that won't destroy our relationship.

"O-okay…" And that earned me a kiss to my forehead.

"That's my girl." I heard Mira came out from her room which made Natsu looked passed me. "Lucy, do you want to use toilet for a while? I need to talk to Mira now if that's okay with you." I compiled to him so I stood up and followed Mira as she showed me the way. I closed the door after I was fully inside, pretending to use the toilet but in actual fact, I went to press my ear against it as I was dying to hear what they were going to talk about.

"I think it's him."

"You mean Sting? Why do you think so it's him?" Sting? Who's Sting? Why does that name sound so familiar?

"I mean he has always been finding ways to bring Fairy Tail down so that Sabertooth can go up. Remember that one time?"

"Ah… you mean that time when he tried to set you up?"

"Exactly and now he's getting Lucy involved." Bang! Did he just punch something?"

"My, my Natsu. Be careful not to break my wall before I break you." Okay thanks Mira for confirming. I couldn't help but realized that there was somewhat sarcasm tied to her words.

"Oh Mira, don't worry I won't break your wall but I would pretty much want to break Sting right in his face now."

"Hold up Natsu, how are you so sure that is him?"

"Easy, he planned the whole set up at the shop that Lucy and I was in." What? I was shocked. This Sting must really be someone. I stepped back away from the door as I grabbed my phone and googled him. Hmm, this must be him Sting Eucliffe. And when I clicked this name, his photo came up and my mouth immediately dropped. This is the dude I met at that so-called party! He didn't look like such a bad guy. He was so gentleman so I'm wondering why Natsu is assuming him.

"Hey Luce! You there?" Natsu's sudden close voice startled me causing me to almost flip my phone into the toilet bowl. Luckily I quickly got hold of my grasp before shoving it into my pocket.

"Yeah!" I flushed the toilet bowl before opening the toilet door, only to come face to face with Natsu. "Hey Natsu."

"What were you doing so long in the toilet?" Was it that long? Have they stopped talking since just now? "Nothing. Was just resting at the toilet bowl is all." And then I ducked under Natsu's arms and walked back to the living room, with him following after me.

I was about to take a seat at the couch once again but the television brought my attention to it. I guess Mira must of just switched it on and guess what? We're even on the screen now, no big surprise there. Our picture that was on the cover page of the newspaper was in the background as they discussed about our relationship.

"Wow, I bet today's event came a shock to everyone when you read your newspaper this morning." The first host mentioned.

"Well of course, we're talking about the famous Natsu Dragneel. Currently the managing partner of Fairy Tail was seen with a lady at a shop downtown. This was a surprising news to everyone indeed." The second host mentioned. Was it? I looked over my shoulders and saw Natsu intently watched the television as well as Mira.

"You're right Jason! The question is, who's the girl that's his partner now? Her name is still unavailable at the moment so we'll be very glad if we could get to know this lady."

"Natsu!" Natsu immediately looked at me. "They don't know who I am still. Do you still want us to go to them and give them what they want?" Natsu looked over to Mira before looking back at me. He was about to speak when my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, it was Levy.

"Hey Levy."

"Holy shit Luce! Where the hell are you?"

"Somewhere that is not my or his place."

"Are you alright? You're all over the entertainment gossip. Has Ezra called you yet?" Oh shit, my boss.

"No, she hasn't."

"You better ring her up and let her know before shit gets even worse." I couldn't help but to heave out a huge sigh.

"I know, I know but how am I going to do this?" Before I could hear what Levy has to say, Natsu grabbed the phone out of my hands. "Hey Natsu!"

"Hey Levy, yeah, could you get that arranged?" I was wondering what on earth they were talking about. "We'll see you in a bit, thanks."

"Get dress, we're heading over to your work place."

"But why?"

"I'm getting Levy to bring your boss, Ezra was it, down there so that we could all talk things out without being bashed. My work place is off limits now. Hey Mira!"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Could you get Gramps to go over too?" Mira nodded back in reply before leaving the room to do so. Natsu came over to me and helped me get disguised.

"Natsu, this is so tiring. And here I thought I was going to get soaked in your bathtub." Natsu grabbed my chin to make me face him.

"Hey, we can still do that but not right now. How about after we talk with everyone okay?" I only could nod back in reply because he was right. He kissed the top of my head before wrapping his arms around my shoulders, bringing me to a hug. Loving the warmth and smell that was coming out from him, I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him as well.

I could go all day being in his arms but unfortunately, due to the unforeseen circumstances I have to push all these thoughts away. We pulled apart once Mira stepped back into the living room. We went to grab our stuff before heading over to the main exit of her apartment.

"Ready?" We both just nodded back in reply. "Good. We're going to use my car. Don't want them following us." Mira informed us upon opening the door. She unlocked the car which gave off a beep sound and that led me to walk to the designated ride, taking a seat at the back. Mira took the driver's seat and before Natsu could sit next to her, I saw she stopped him.

"Go sit with her at the back. I'm fine. She needs you right now." I was touched by her kindness and I guess Natsu was too because I saw he silently thanked her before shoving himself to the back seat with me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I immediately went to lean against him. The events that has happened so far was taking a toll on me, causing my eyes to shut as we started to drive off to the direction of my office.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter folks! How did you like the climax built? I was so in tune when I wrote this chapter. Heh. Hoping to update the next chapter as soon as I can. As for now, don't forget to leave a review before you go. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Did I upload faster than usual? Hehe. Didn't want to keep you guys in the suspense. Anyways, a big thanks to you all for leaving me reviews. P.s. I know I'm spelling Ezra's name wrongly but I just want to keep it that way to avoid any confusion but really appreciate it for highlighting it to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Here I am, back in my office on a Sunday which I never ever dreamed of that all of us would be standing here together. Levy managed to drag Ezra's ass down after much effort judging from the look of her relieved face. Upon their arrival to her office, I could tell that she was surprised at not my appearance but Mira, Natsu and even Fairy Tail's founder, who Natsu called as Gramps.

Natsu took the opportunity to start explaining to her about the current situation that has occurred about being in a relationship with me and that it's sparking the publicity. Honestly, I thought she would freaked out but then she didn't. I was really surprised at her calm behavior.

"So we're coming here together to think what's the best solution for them right?" Ezra asked Gramps as she eyed him.

"That's right, actually for all of us. I don't want your company to have a fall out because of my idiotic grandson here."

"Gee… Thanks Gramps." Gramps just have to give him a glare causing him to yelp before he quickly hid behind me, cowering in fear. I couldn't help but to look at him over my shoulders. I didn't know this boy knew the meaning of fear. I guess only his Gramps scares him.

"Where were we… ah yes, Natsu informed me that he wants to go out and give these reporters what they want. I'm fine with whatever he does because I trust him but the thing is, I want to know if you're comfortable with it. I believe you know how they will work if they finally knew who Lucy is."

After Gramps had shared Fairy Tail's decision, Ezra was in deep thought. She sat behind her desk with her right leg on top of her left one and her arms crossed under her chest. I felt horribly guilty because of my selfish desire, I've put my company at risk. If there's no other choice, I guess I would have to leave even though I don't want to because I love my job.

"Lucy…" Levy put her hand on my shoulder, making me look at her. She nodded her head at me, as if silently giving me support.

"Ezra I-"

"You know Lucy, I need to think for not only the company but the staff too." Ezra stood up and walked towards me. "Do you think it's fair that I let you stay here and tarnish the reputation for the company and also the staff?" I was dumbfounded when those words left her mouth. I was kind of hoping that this wasn't the solution but I guess it was.

"You're right Ezra." I looked up at her with my hands in front of me, controlling the tears that were going to spill out at the corner of my eyes at any minute. "I will go and pack my stuff." I turned around and as I was about to walk out of the office, someone shut the door closed. I looked up and saw it was Natsu, his expression fierce.

"Why you! How can you just ask Lucy to go? Didn't she dedicate her time and effort to your company?" Natsu raised his voice.

"Natsu, stop it. It's not Ezra's fault." I pleaded with him as I tugged on his sleeve.

"No it's not but she needs to know." Natsu said with his gaze on me before turning back to look at Ezra. "Did you know she flaunted about her job that she loves so much when you asked her to arrange that interview with me?" I couldn't help but to blush when he said that. He actually remembered everything when we met for the first time.

"How could you just ask her to leave because of her relationship with me? Is it that wrong for two people to fall in love?! If that is, I will-" And before Natsu could blurt out anymore, Gramps came in and knocked Natsu out, leaving him dead cold on the ground. I couldn't help but to cover my mouth, stunned by his sudden action.

"Sorry about that Miss Ezra. We'll go ahead and wait outside." Gramps said with cheerfulness as he dragged Natsu out of Ezra's office by his collar. Mira followed after them but stopped to give us a slight bow before shutting the door close.

"I'll go and wait outside with them too." Levy pointed to the door before walking out as well, leaving just Ezra and me together. Since all the diversion were out of the room, I turned around to face Ezra once again.

"Sorry Ezra about Natsu. He can be really _demanding_ at times." It reminded me of the time when he was persistent on bringing me to that party at first.

"I can see that." Ezra chuckled before leaning against her desk. "Honestly Lucy, I wasn't planning on letting you go so you can go tell your boyfriend that." I looked at her with wide eyes, the tears that I was holding back let loose as it trailed down my cheeks.

"Thank you Ezra."

"You love him don't you?" By now, my tears have stopped when I looked at her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I do." I couldn't help but to smile when I thought about him.

"If that's the case," Ezra said before putting her hands on her hips. "Prepare yourself Heartfillia, the road you're now going to face, is not going to be easy." I just had to smirk. Me easily being pushed over by people like them? Oh please.

"Don't worry, I can handle it."

* * *

Argh! I feel like pulling my hair out. Did I said I could handle them? I take back my words! They're practically everywhere as I made my way to work. I didn't realized it at first when I made my way to work yesterday but I caught up after a while. Now, it's only the second day and I could literally see them hiding almost any place that they could, like waiting to pounce on me any minute.

Around the corner, behind the bushes like as if they are not that damn obvious, inside a shop posing as a model by the windows, eating outside a café or sitting by the bench along the streets to my work place. I should have taken Natsu's offer of sending me to work this morning but I told him that I didn't want to make a scene of them following your car to my workplace so I declined and decided to take the public transport instead. Oh, how did I regret.

After the events at my office, Mira brought us back to her apartment while Levy, Ezra and even Gramps went their way. Natsu sat at the dining area as I helped to ice the bump that he has developed after well, Gramps knocked him out. I couldn't help to stifle a giggle once in a while which Natsu wines from time to time, earning a pout from him.

It was already dark so Mira was so kind to cook for us dinner before we take our leave and damn, it was delicious. Natsu said we should stay together for the time being and I agreed. I didn't want to be alone at the moment with all the entertainment buzzing about us. Natsu suggested to stay at his apartment because he mentioned that there was security and knowing there was, he felt safe if I stay at his place instead.

Though I was very keen on going over to his apartment, I couldn't help but disagree. I told him that I felt home at my place and it was difficult to bring all my essentials over. Giving him my cutest face, Natsu surrendered to me but he insisted we go over to his apartment to grab all of his stuff which meant, it was time for us to face them.

Natsu drove to his apartment in a flash. When we got there, no surprise that the reporters and paparazzi were still there. Natsu parked his car and looked at me, silently asking if I was ready. I nodded at him and that was when he got out from the car and immediately flashes from the camera erupted. I followed his motion and people started snapping shots of me too.

I was kind of overwhelmed by the sudden attention so it took me a while to get used to it before I started walking. Natsu didn't hesitate to hold my hand as we walked towards his apartment. Reporters were spamming questions at us and I didn't answer any of them because I left that to Natsu as after all, he told me to trust him which I did. He didn't entertain all except one, specifically because he wanted to introduce me to the world that I'm his woman.

"Yes, Lucy here is my girlfriend. So if you please excuse us, we must be going." Natsu smiled to the camera and reporters before pulling me along with him. I couldn't help but admit that Natsu looked so cool earlier. He was so dashing when he needs to be professional. I'm so happy that he's my man.

So that's what happened that day. Natsu was dying to send me to work yesterday because it'll be my first time facing the 'crowd' but I told him he should head to work because he had his own share to settle regarding our current situation too. I was really okay with it because I was used going to work on my own instead of being driven but after what happened this morning, I'm actually thinking twice about it.

Finally it was lunch time already so Levy and I headed to some café that was further from my office, hoping that no one managed to follow us and it was working at the moment. I immediately slammed my forehead on the table upon getting ourselves a seat.

"Are you okay Lucy?" I just groaned back in response. "You looked like someone has stolen your soul." I turned my head so that my right cheek rested on the table instead.

"I think they did."

"Oh come on Lucy, where's the tough girl I know?" I raised my head back up and rested my cheek against my palm this time.

"It's not like I'm giving up. I just think that these people don't know when to give up."

"Well Lucy, let's face the facts. They are in that position for a certain reason."

"Yeah…" I was looking out of the café's window, currently enjoying the background music that the café was playing and the scenery but I scoffed when I saw someone's head sticking behind the window, clearly trying to hide away from me but didn't managed to. Levy followed my eyes and she shook her head when she saw what or I mean who I'm scoffing at.

"Come on, let's get back before more of them arrives." Levy stood up and I followed her. As we walked back to the office, I couldn't help but to think about Natsu. I miss him so much right now that I decided to pull my phone out and text him.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter guys. How was it? I'm going to apologize beforehand for the lack of Nalu fluff but don't worry, we're getting back to it soon so hold on tight! Anyways don't forget to leave me a review before you go(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OMG. This story has already passed 200 reviews. All hail to you guys and for that, here's the next chapter. I would like to sincerely thank everyone who's been dropping my reviews. You know who you are and I really appreciate it. I will promise to make this story a blast. Hopefully, I will not make you regret in reading this.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Natsu's POV**

I was just done having meetings back and forth when I pulled out to check my phone. First it was with my staff as I explained to them the current situation that the media is having a buzz about. I was happy to have all the support that I could get from them especially from the guys whom I called as my friends. Gray, Gajeel, Jellal and even Loke.

After them, I had meetings with some of our clients as they were worried that the entertainment buzz might cause a downfall in their cases. I had to assure them that Fairy Tail would not be affected easily by such drama and that we would be able to uphold our quality in work as always. And that was what happened the whole morning so I couldn't help but to grin to myself upon seeing a text from Lucy. She just know when to make my day.

_'Hey, how's work? I miss you.'_

God, she was right. I missed her too. We weren't able to really 'spend' time together after this whole chaos shit started. I decided to close the text and call her instead. It took a few rings before she picked up the call.

"Natsu?"

"Hey Luce, I miss you too." I heard her giggled from the other end of the line.

"Did you call me just to tell me that? You could have just replied to my text you know."

"But I wanted to hear your voice…" I wailed and pouted earning another giggle from her.

"Okay fine. So how's work?" I just got into my office so I went to plop down on my couch where Lucy sat when she came here to have that interview with me.

"Everything's okay for my side though I was having meetings all morning because the reporters and paparazzi are still buzzing downstairs my building. I was explaining the situation to my staff and surprisingly Gray, Loke, Jellal and Gajeel were very supporting. They even congratulate me for finally being in a relationship."

"Aww, how sweet." I can just picture her face doing some adorable expression.

"Yeah besides that I was also having meetings with some of our clients. They're worried we would fall so I had to reassure them. Ha! Like hell we would." I heard her scoffed on the other end of the line.

"How arrogant of you Mr. Natsu Dragneel. Maybe I should put that down in your article."

"Funny. By the way, I didn't get a chance to ask how it went."

"Well… for now, Ezra said we shouldn't post it because of the current situation so I'm just drafting the article out so when we can publish it, it's ready."

"Oh… can I take a look?"

"No! Wait until it's get published." I can feel she was beaming proudly.

"Tsk, selfish." I can literally feel she was sticking her tongue out to me. "So how's your day?" That happiness crumbled down once I heard her sighed.

"I think you should know Natsu. I'm being followed around like yesterday as if I'm on some wild goose chase." I felt so guilty.

"Sorry Luce."

"No, no, no. Don't be. It's fine. I'm just tired that they think they're hiding from me but they are actually not. Like how do you hide behind a bush without your hair sticking out? It's ridiculous I tell you." I couldn't help but to laugh at her commentary. She was so darn cute inside out.

"Okay Luce. You got to stop it before I roll on the floor laughing. Anyways, can I come and pick you up later?" I heard her hesitating before she surrendered.

"Yeah sure. Everyone knows we're together already." And I almost leapt out from my seat. Finally I get to pick my girlfriend up from work and in the public.

"Alright see you." And we both ended the call. I stared at my phone for a while before I locked it. My wallpaper was a picture that Lucy took when we were in the car driving back home from the grocery store on our first date. She was making us take a selfie when the traffic light was red. The picture was me smiling through my teeth and Lucy was just being her, smiling sweetly to the camera. I really love this girl.

I carried on with work until it was time for me to leave. I got into my car and drove off to Lucy's workplace. I parked my car as I waited for her. I was scrolling through emails when somebody entered the passenger's seat that was beside me.

"Hello Natsu." I looked up and grunted upon seeing who it was.

"What do you want Sting?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to check up on you." Sting said as he glanced at the outside scenery. "Looks like you and your woman are doing well."

"So you're the one that hired those two scums?" Sting gave an exaggerated shock face.

"Did I? Maybe I did." Sting looked at me with an evil look.

"You know you can't break us apart." I stated nonchalantly, as if telling him I'm not at all intimated by his acts.

"Well I can't but maybe I can break you instead." He leaned forward until his mouth was at my ear. "After all, it was very nice kissing your _woman_." What? My eyes immediately went wide upon hearing what he said. He kissed Lucy? That can't be. I turned my gaze over to him when I heard he opened the door as he exited out my car. "Have a good night Natsu." And with that he left.

What the hell was Sting talking about? They shared a kiss together? When? Where? I imagine the scene in my head as he wrapped his filthy hands around her waist and kiss her down. I banged my hand on the wheel to erase the thought. No, no, no. Lucy wouldn't cheat on me. He's just saying that to get into my head.

* * *

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy called out to me as she exited the building. I looked up and I saw she was walking to the car, smiling happily. Yeah, she wouldn't but why can't this feeling go away? She entered my car and sat on the seat that Sting was at earlier. "Natsu? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I changed the gear to D and drove off, heading back to her apartment where we're living together at the moment. Silence enveloped in the car and I didn't even give a glance to Lucy. We reached her house after what seems like days. Funny, usually the journey would take even shorter. I guess the silence was just deafening.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" She asked as I put the car to park.

"Nothing." I unbuckled my seatbelt and was about to get out the car but Lucy beat me to it.

"No!" Lucy managed to climb over and shut the door back. "Tell me what's wrong right now this instance Natsu Dragneel." I snapped causing me to bang on the wheel again.

"What do you want Lucy?! Huh?!" I shouted at her but it didn't make her inch back. "I'm not good enough for you is it? That you had to try and go around to kiss other guys!" Upon hearing what I said last, her jaw dropped but that didn't stop her from pursuing on.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Did you went to kiss anybody?" Her facial expression clearly showed she was confused at what I was trying to get at.

"No, no one. Except you."

"Don't lie to me Luce."

"I'm not lying!" She finally snapped.

"Okay so why did I found out that you and Sting shared a kiss which you didn't bother to tell me before?" Her eyes went wide when I made that declaration. She didn't say anything and fuck! I felt like slamming my head against the car door. So it was really true.

"Natsu, we did-"

"Fuck Luce!" I slammed my hand against the wheel again. "So it was fucking true and you didn't fucking bother to tell me."

"Natsu! Please wait! Let me finish what I'm about to say-" But I didn't.

"I trusted you Luce. I fucking trusted you!"

"And I'm telling you to let me finish what I'm about to say!" She screamed back at me. I didn't say anything instead I clenched onto the driver's wheel and looked down to my lap. "Fuck this." I never thought the day will come that I will hear my beloved Lucy cursed. "You know what? Do what the hell you want. I don't give a damn." With that, she exited the car and slammed the door shut. I didn't even look up to see if she got into her apartment safely. The anger that was boiling inside of me was making my good instincts turned off. I decided I didn't want to see Lucy now so I called up my best friend though I hate to admit it, Gray and asked him to meet me at our usual bar.

When I went inside the bar, I saw Gray was already sitting at the counter drinking away as he waited for me. I took the seat beside him and order my favorite, jack daniel's on the rock.

"So how's it going loser?"

"Shut it, I'm not in the mood for all these taunts right now."

"Huh… what happened? You had a fight with Lucy?" And this is why he was my best friend. I didn't answered him instead I was swirling my drink around in the glass. He took a sip of his drink before putting it back down. "You can tell me." And I did, I explained what happened from the time Sting entered my car to the point where Lucy slammed the door at me.

"So yeah Gray, that's basically it." I chucked down my fifth glass and ordered another round for the both of us.

"Well Natsu, I think you're at fault here."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't even let her explain her side of the story. Gee Natsu, you got so emotional that you didn't even use your brains."

"Shut it freak."

"Whatever but just to let you know, it wasn't Lucy who kissed Sting. It was the other way around." My ears perked up upon hearing his last part of the sentence. What?

"Hold up. How did you know?"

"Because I saw them you dufus, what else. Besides, it was just a peck on the hand and that's it." Hold up, hold up, hold up. It was just a peck on the hand and I'm getting freaked out for nothing?

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah man, it was during that party that we had. You came in, told Gramps about your relationship with Lucy and then Gramps informed the whole platoon. She left halfway to use the restroom I think because when I was about to use it too, I saw Sting introducing himself to Lucy." I immediately slammed my forehead against the table. I'm such a douchebag. I need to go back to her. I stood up and threw the cash on the table, making sure it was enough to cover both of our share.

"Where you're going?"

"To apologize to my woman."

* * *

**A/N: Aww... How sweet is that? Even when I wrote the chapter, I was smiling to myself. So I think you can expect some sweet nalu moment in the upcoming chapter. Hehe. Anyways, please don't forget to drop a review before you go guys. Thank you in advance once again!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: hey everyone! Here's the chapter you've all been dying to read. I have to say I really love you guys so much. All the wonderful and lovely reviews makes me blossom in happiness. This story wouldn't come this far if it wasn't for you all thus I need to let you all know that this story will be ending in the next 4 to 5 chapters. I'm sorry so please don't badger me because I have another plot for my next NALU story. Stay tune!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Lucy's POV**

That Natsu, who does he think he is? Wait until he gets back and I will pulverize the shit out of him. I thought out loud in my head before plopping myself on my couch. Though my anger soon fade away when I saw his stuff lying around my living room. Is he even coming back?

I decided to pull out my phone from my bag as I scrolled down to Natsu's number. I was hesitating on pressing the call button. Should I call him or should I not? Should I just leave him alone to let him cool down first? I just wanted to tell him to come home already but my ego was overpowering me.

When Natsu asked if I kissed any guy, I was utterly confused because he was the only guy that I ever kissed. Not to mention he was the one who stole my first kiss too. So when he mentioned Sting's name, that was what made me thought back to the party because that was the only day I met him and got to know him. Though I didn't see anything wrong if he kissed my hand.

The question that was slurring in the back of my mind was how Natsu found out? Nobody was there when Sting and I conversed so that gave me the conclusion that Sting was actually the one who told him. I mean who else could it be? And furthermore, the way Natsu reacted was like Sting told him that we actually kissed on the lips. Why would he lied about that?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard pounding on my front door. I got up and quickly took a look at the peep hole. It was Natsu. I couldn't help but to gasp so I used my hand to cover my mouth. What should I do? Was I ready to face him yet?

"Luce! I know you're in there. Open up." I was kind of hesitating at first but soon I gave up and unlocked the door but I didn't fully opened the door though. I only opened the door wide enough that the latch could go at maximum.

"Not until you promise that you won't yell at me." I said as I glanced at him though the small opening.

"I promise." He assured me as he supported himself by holding against the door frame. After I felt I was convinced by his words, I closed the door back before unlocking the latch and opened the door wide enough for him to enter the house. I was about to speak but only to be caught surprised when Natsu wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"N-natsu?"

"Just be quiet for a moment and let me hug you." Natsu's face was tucked against my neck. I smiled against his warmth and so I decided to enjoy it as I wrapped my arms around him too. After a while, we pulled apart but not that far as his arms still laced around my shoulders. "I heard." Now, he got me blinking in confusion again.

"What?"

"Gray told me."

"How did he know?"

"He happened to saw the whole thing when he was going to use the bathroom."

"Oh really? Maybe I should go and thank him." I looked up at Natsu in the eye before a smirk spread across my face. "And while I'm at it, maybe I should give him a peck on his cheek too."

"No!" I couldn't help but to giggle when I saw the look on Natsu's face.

"I'm just kidding." And then he brought his lips to my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"You should be."

"I was just jealous."

"For a kiss on the hand?" I had my hands on my hips now.

"Don't blame me. Sting made it seem as if you guys kissed on the lips instead." Natsu said as he rubbed behind his neck nervously.

"And you believed him instead of asking me first?"

"I know, that's why I said I'm sorry." Natsu put his hand together in front of his face and shut his eyes. "Please forgive me!" I thought hard and long. Honestly, I forgave him already because it just showed he love me very much but I just wanted to make him suffer a bit.

"Okay." Natsu opened his eyes immediately and looked at me with glee. "Only if you massaged my feet." I said it loud, I said it happily as I cross my arms across my chest.

"Er… can I hired a masseur to come over instead?"

"Natsu…"

"Okay, fine, fine." Natsu surrendered. "Only after you have taken a shower and washed your feet thoroughly." I couldn't help but to giggle at him again. It was so funny seeing Natsu in this way. Never have I thought that he would do anything that I asked for.

"Sure, just let me go and take a shower first." I was about to walk away when I felt a strong grip around my wrist and was being pulled back. The next thing I knew, I was facing Natsu's chest so I looked up at him, wondering what he wanted.

"How about we take a shower together?" I missed you." Natsu whispered against my ear before he proceeded to nip on my neck. I couldn't help but to moan against his touch. Damn, I missed him too. He then lifted me up which I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist as we proceeded to head towards the direction of my bathroom.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Natsu beside me. I didn't want to wake him up so instead I just stared at his sleepy face. Even I find the drool that's hanging out from his mouth is pretty cute. I leaned forward and gave him a peck to his temple which caused him to scrunch his face before wiping it and turning around.

I decided to let him be so I got up and went to get ready for work. After I got dressed, I went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for the both of us. I was flipping some pancakes and as I was about to turn around so that I could place them on the plates that I've laid on the dining table earlier, I was startled by a body presence behind me.

"N-natsu?"

"Morning beautiful." His smile was attractive but I didn't let myself get distracted easily.

"Don't morning beautiful me. I could have ruined our breakfast and burnt you in the process." He just shrugged my nagging off before taking a seat at the dining table. I shook my head at his action and walked over to place the pancakes on each of our plates. As he was about to dig into his food, I slapped his hand causing him to retract back.

"Did you even brush your teeth?" He just looked at me with those puppy eyes. "Go now." And then he stood up and mumbled something under his breath as he strolled to the bathroom. I couldn't help but to giggle. Sometimes, Natsu can be a kid too.

I placed the pan away before sitting down. As I was about to dig in, Natsu came back. We both enjoyed our breakfast in silence. Though it wasn't an awkward silence but a good one that once in a while, you would want to enjoy it with your loved one.

"I could get used to this." Natsu said as he showed him his wide toothy grin. I just smiled back in response completely aware of the blush creeping up to my cheeks. Once our plates were empty, I stood back up, grabbing them in the process as I brought them to the sink. "Hey Luce, are you going to allow me to send you to work now?"

"Yup!" I announced cheerfully.

"Okay, let me go get ready." Natsu replied back as he walked back to the bathroom. After fifteen minutes or so, he was out and dressed up. He grabbed his coat and walked to my front door, with me in tow.

We arrived at my workplace and to no surprise, the reporters and paparazzi were already snapping photos of us. I took a deep breath and as I was about to get out of the car, Natsu grabbed my arm pulling me into a swift kiss on the lips.

"Bye." Natsu smirked happily as he looked at my blushing face. I just looked away with a pout form on my lips before I put on my shades and finally got out of the car this time. Everyone was rushing towards me, asking several questions that zone out once it entered my ears or taking pictures massively. Once I got into the building, they were gone. Phew, thank god they weren't allow inside. When I entered my office, I saw Ezra was already walking towards me.

"Hey Lucy."

"Morning Ezra."

"Someone was looking for you. He's in the conference room now."

"Thanks." Who could it be? I dropped my bag at my desk before walking over. Once I opened the door, the man sitting at the chair spun around to face me.

"Oh why hello Lucy. How are you?" It was none other than Sting.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with my voice clearly laced with spite.

"I was just coming to see you. Is that wrong?"

"Yeah completely. Especially when the guy lied to my _boyfriend_ about we kissed." He laughed after I said that.

"Oh Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. I didn't actually think he'll believe that. What a gullible boy he is."

"I'm not going to ask again Sting. What do you want?" Sting started to trace his finger across the table.

"Well you see, I just want to make Natsu miserable. Nothing less, nothing more."

"Sadistic person." I couldn't help but to say that out loud and immediately, I regretted. He brought his hands up and slammed on the wall causing me to shriek in surprise. My face was now trapped in between his arms.

"You're feisty but don't get too cocky young lady after all, you're nothing."

"Says the person who's intimidated by Fairy Tail being so much better than Sabertooth." He laughed once again before pulling himself away from me.

"I really, really like you. You should consider being together with me instead." I scoffed. "Anyways, don't think he's a good guy after all he did used to sleep with other women before." I widened my eyes upon hearing that. "He just want you and your _fine _body." He slurred the last word, making me shivered in disgust.

"You're lying." He pulled out his phone and raised it towards me.

"Why don't you ask him right now?" I didn't want to get sucked into his dirty trap so I just stared at him and thank God for Levy coming into the conference room at the right time to save me.

"Hey Lucy. You're needed." Sting took that as a sign to leave but before he did, he stopped beside me and whisper to my ears.

"Think about it." And with that, he left.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks. My, my, my. Isn't Sting such a troublemaker? You will find out soon why. For now, please don't forget to drop a review before you go. Will really appreciate it. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, am I updating this story fast or what? Hehe. Anyways, just to let you all know once again that I'll be ending this story soon. About 3 to 4 more chapters to go guys so hold on tight. I promise you I'll make this a blast. Lastly, thanks to everyone who left me reviews! Really, really appreciate it alot(:**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Lucy's POV**

It was almost to the end of the day but I couldn't stop thinking back at what Sting said to me this morning. Did Natsu really used to sleep around? Various scenarios kept flashing across my mind as I stared at my computer screen and kept playing with my pen. Would he really? I mean if he did, wouldn't he have told me? Oh my god, maybe he did hide it from me after all.

No, no Lucy! Get your head back in the game. You shouldn't let Sting's words affect you. Remember, he loves to exaggerate his words like what he did with Natsu. I mentally screamed at myself as I shook my head, hoping to get rid of my thoughts. As I tried to settle myself down, I received a text message from none other than Natsu. Though I was kind of hesitating to deal anything with him now, I ended up unlocking my phone and went ahead to read it.

'Hey Luce, I'll be waiting for you downstairs at the same spot as yesterday. Can't wait to see you^^'

Argh. I literally slapped my forehead after I was done reading his text. I felt guilty for thinking about Natsu like that. He wouldn't have slept around with women. Natsu loves me and I love him too. I'm going to trust him and besides he did shared with me about his past. I tried to push this thought away but it still remained at the back of my head. Did he?

Before I knew it, it was already the end of work. Levy big farewell to me as she walked passed my desk. I decided to put on a façade by smiling cheerfully back to her. Didn't want Levy to worry about me again. I mean she has helped me a lot in this relationship with Natsu. I didn't want to bother her with our relationship problems.

That's it! I'm going to test Natsu later. We should head to a bar and see if he check out any women as we drank. From there, I can confirm Sting's words and confront him. I could feel an evil aura menacing around me as I thought up about this good plan. I stood up quickly, pushing my chair a bit further than usual, grabbing my bag before I made my way out of my office.

When I reached the first floor, I could see from far that Natsu was already here. Thank God that the paparazzi and reporters don't wait around already. I exited the building and quickly made my way into the car.

"Hey Luce." Natsu greeted me by giving me a peck on my left cheek.

"Hey Natsu!" I could tell he was surprised by my sudden raise in voice.

"Why got you so hyped today?"

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Er… okay. Where?"

"Can we head to a bar to have some dinner and drinks?" I could tell the way Natsu looked at me as if I've grown two heads.

"Er I guess but what's with the sudden desire?" Natsu asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Because I want to go on a date with you at a bar, what else?" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Let's have a good dinner and along with some drinks. Can we?" I purposely put on my puppy eyes.

"Can we go to some other place instead? The last time I remembered you got drunk horribly when you drank." I half-heartedly laughed it off.

"Oh Natsu!" I playfully smacked his shoulder. "You're going to be there with me now aren't you? So if I did get drunk, you'll be there to save me right? Can we go, pretty please?" This time I decided to put my hands in front of me so that I could accentuate my assets. I couldn't help but laugh inside when I saw Natsu's face growing red.

"Fine." Natsu surrendered to me and I cheered out loud. We started to drive off and we came to a stop once we saw this fine bar ahead of us. "You're fine with here right? I always come here with the guys." Perfect!

"Yeah, looks great." I said as I exited out of his car. He locked his car before we walked over to the bar, hand in hand. The waiter that stood at the front immediately greeted Natsu upon seeing us. My ears turned dear when Natsu talked to the waiter as I took a good look around the bar and the atmosphere was perfect. Perfect for a guy to swoon a girl I mean.

"This way please." Natsu and I followed the waiter and from the direction that he was going, I could tell that the waiter was going to bring us to sit at a table so I stopped him in advance.

"Sorry but we're fine with taking a seat the bar instead?"

"Are you sure Luce?"

"Of course! It'll beat the purpose if we sat at a table." The waiter looked at Natsu as if asking for his approval. Natsu just shrugged his shoulders and the waiter took that as a yes since he started to lead us to the bar counter. I took a seat beside Natsu and I didn't realize that I was humming cheerfully to myself.

"What's gotten into you today Luce?" Natsu eyed me as he sat sideways and looked at me.

"Nothing!" I said it almost excitedly, hoping that Natsu didn't caught up onto anything yet. "Let's just order." I could feel Natsu's intense eyes on me and I was hoping that no sweat was going to break off on me yet. Thank God he back off and looked at the menu.

Once we decided what we wanted to eat, we ordered our food with the bartender along with our drinks. I ordered a glass of red wine since I was going to have steak for dinner. Yes, I know I have a main purpose for coming to a bar today but that doesn't mean I couldn't eat right? I was starving. Natsu didn't had to say his drink order though. The bartender knew what he always drinks.

"So you love jack daniel's on the rock?" I asked with no motive intended here. It was good to find out one more thing about the person I love.

"Yeah."

"So why don't you drink it at home?"

"Remember most of my stuff are left back at my actual apartment."

"We can go get it if you want."

"And risk having you to steal sips of it every day when I'm not around? No way."

"What?!"

"Luce, I got to record a video of you drunk next time. It's horrible." Argh. Did he have to remind me? I immediately retorted back in defense.

"I don't get drunk that easily! It was 6 _huge_ mugs of beer okay. Besides, it was someone's fault." I smirked before looking to the front.

"Yeah, blame it on the dude who came to save you at the end." We ended up staring each other, neither one of us wanted to back down. However, we had to break it when the bartender came back with our food.

We ate, talked and drank. It was really fun being with him, whenever and wherever. We know when to put the differences aside and just enjoy each other's presence and comfort. I laughed time to time when Natsu told me his stories or some jokes which this reminds me…

We were done with our food so the bartender helped us to clear the empty plates away. I ended up with my third glass of wine for the night while Natsu was already on his sixth glass of jack daniel's. I decided to use this opportunity to slip away and observe from far but first I glanced at the corner of my eyes that there were ladies who were checking him out, time to time, completely oblivious to the fact that I was there! But I hold onto my jealousy and anger as I really needed them in my plan.

"Natsu, I'm going to use the ladies for a while. Be right back." I walked away as I headed towards the back where the ladies were situated at. Before entering, I glanced over my shoulder to see if Natsu was still looking at his glass and he was so I took this chance to hide behind a pillar instead. People walking passed were giving me weird looks but it didn't bother me.

Okay! Here it goes. I saw the ladies that were sneaking glances at Natsu earlier has started to walk up to him. They were talking to him but Natsu wasn't entertaining them. The looks on their faces were hilarious. I couldn't help but to stifle a laugh. Then the lady started to be more flirtatious with him.

She managed to get her skirt to ride up all the way to her thighs as she put her finger under his chin to make him look at her. My heart started to tighten upon the sight. Her face was way too close to her face but I had to control myself. It was my fault anyways that I wanted this to happen. How Natsu could just let another woman-

"Kyaa!" My eyes widen in surprise. Natsu just poured a glass of water over her.

"Oops, sorry. It _slipped_." I forgot my plan at hand since Natsu has destroyed it so I went up to them instead. "But the way." I was immediately pulled into his chest. "This is my woman and I only want her to touch me." If we weren't in a bar right now, I bet my face could be seen red as a tomato. "Come on Luce."

Natsu pulled me away and I couldn't help but to glance over his shoulder to see the lady. She was scowling at us or I mean me, whoever it is I didn't care. I decided it was time for some payback so I stuck out my tongue at her before Natsu and I exited the bar. We were heading towards the car with Natsu's arm still around my shoulders.

"Okay spill it Luce, what's going on?" I wanted to lie again but what's the use? Might as well tell him the truth.

"I wanted to know if you would sleep with other women." Natsu stopped walking which brought me to stop with him as well making us face each other under the street lamp.

"Why?"

"I heard." I started shaking. "I didn't want to believe but I can't seem to push the thought out of my head Natsu." And then I cried so I brought my hands up to cover them. "I want to trust you I really do but I can't help it!" Natsu being Natsu, he always know how to comfort me. He pulled me into his arms and held me close. Once I quieted down, he pulled me away to kiss all the remaining tears I had.

"Luce, before you decide anything, will you allow me to explain everything?" I could feel Natsu's hands were trembling as he held my shoulders. I just nodded in reply, afraid my voice wouldn't obey. Natsu gave me a peck on my forehead before grabbing my hand as we walked towards the car.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. What do you think is going to happen? Based on the ending of this chapter, expect to see some drama in the next chapter guys. Please don't forget to leave a review before you go. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, someone has informed me that my story has been posted on wattpad. I was utterly disappointed by the wattpad user because he/she didn't asked my permission for it. I want to say that I'm really glad for all the wonderful love and support that you have for my stories. Anyways, here's the chapter you all been dying to read. P.s. A big thank you for the reviews you left and sorry that I uploaded the wrong chapter initially! **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Lucy's POV**

My heart beat quickens as I felt we were almost reaching home. During the entire drive back, it was just dead silence between the two of us, neither of us wanting to strike up a conversation. Though I did have a conversation with myself. I kept thinking, what is Natsu going to possibly share with me? Why did he said before I decide anything, let him explain first?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the car came to a stop. We're already here. I felt my feet and hands started to get sweaty. Natsu exited the car so I quickly did so as well. When I was out of the car, I couldn't help but realized that the scenery was a bit different than how it usually was and judging from the confused expression that planted on my face, I guess Natsu could tell.

"I thought coming over to finally show you my place." I then looked behind him and saw we're here at Natsu's apartment. Oh, no wonder I noticed that the scenery was different from mine. I just nodded in reply before walking over. I followed him into the lift and when he pressed the top most level, the elevator door shut close and brought us up.

Once we reached our floor destination, the door slides opened and I followed Natsu from the back as he led the way to his apartment. Yeah, I know I was here before but that was a quick one so I'm not really confident at where it was. We came to the end of the corridor and Natsu got his key card out to open his door.

I was marveled at how huge this place was. Well, that's what you get for being a managing partner for some company unlike me. I just stood at the entryway as I looked around. Natsu nudged me and I took that as a sign to follow him to the living room. I sat on the couch whereas Natsu went to switch on some lights.

"Do you want some drink?"

"Water is fine." I smiled in return which Natsu went to get a glass of it from the kitchen. He came strolling back and he sat beside me. I saw some dark liquid in his glass and I immediately knew what it was.

"Jack daniel's again?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. It was nice hearing his laughter but soon it died off.

"So Natsu?" I decided to be the one to bring up the conversation that we're supposed to have.

"I used to sleep around." He said it quickly and bluntly. My eyes widen upon hearing those words that left his mouth. My hands started to tremble so I clenched them to steady myself.

"When?"

"Before I met you." And then realization struck me.

"Tell me Natsu. If I wasn't hard to get, would I end up like one of them as well?" There was no retort back so I took that as a yes. "Unbelievable." This was too much for me to take in at the moment so I stood up, grabbing my bag in the process as I started to make my way to his entryway.

"Wait Lucy! Will you let me explain?" I turned around and gave him my deadliest glare.

"Explain what Natsu? That I was going to be one of your whores but I ended up a charity case?"

"That's not what I'm trying to say."

"Then tell me!" I saw Natsu flinched back at my sudden raise of tone.

"It's true. I used to sleep around with women because I just wanted someone to wake up to. Someone to love and care for me. Sting was my wingman so we would go to some club together and we ended up bringing a woman back. I told Sting that I didn't want to do anything with it anymore once I realized I liked you Luce. I swear." So he knows that Sting told me. Is that why Sting is after Natsu for? He's unhappy he's being ditched for some girl like me? I just stood there as I try to process everything.

"Lucy, please believe me. I really love you." He said as he now stood in front of me. I don't know if I should give in to him or halt my decisions at the moment. I chose the latter because when I thought back about what Natsu just told me, it stings my heart so much right now. I brought my arm up to cover my eyes as I was trying to prevent my tears from rolling down in front of him.

"Natsu, I can't say those words right now to you." I heard movement as if he was about to touch me but he held back when I said that.

"Are you going to leave me?" I could hear his voice cracked upon asking me that.

"I don't know. I need time." I said before finally turning around and exiting his apartment. I quickly got into the lift and once the door shuts completely, I let my tears break free.

I love him. I love him so much. But I just can't right now. Knowing the truth was so hurting and I actually trusted Natsu. I thought he told me everything but he left the most important point out. And what's worse, I got to know this from Sting. So if Sting didn't came over to my office earlier this morning, I wouldn't know and I would be left in the dark. That's cruel Natsu. That's too cruel!

Once I reached the bottom, I immediately started running away. I wanted to get far away from his place, where he brought the _women_ back. I didn't want to go home nor be anywhere that reminded me of Natsu. It started to rain halfway but I didn't care to take shelter. All I wanted to do was to head to Levy's house.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I stood still as Lucy left my apartment, slamming the door shut at my face. I couldn't move. I felt my whole body was numb and frozen. What have I done? Feeling the energy drained from my legs, I dropped to the floor onto my knees. She's going to come back right? This is just Lucy being Lucy. I started laughing until I realized I was losing it as I felt tears rolling down on my cheeks. It hurts so much that I had to cry out loud, hoping the pain will go away because I know she wasn't going to come back to me.

I lost her because of my stupidity. I lost her because I was such a coward in not being able to tell her about my past. Now, she had to find it out from someone other than me and it was none other than Sting who told her. She didn't had to tell me because I know. He's taking his anger out on me by making me lose my love one for revenge.

Sting and I used to be best friends. Initially, it was always me Sting and Gray against the world. We would always hang out together. We would go to the clubs to get drunk and have fun. Girls always check us out when we're there but we usually ignored them but until one fine day, Sting told me that bringing a girl back would ease my loneliness so I did. Gray advised me not to but I didn't listen. Then one day, when she came into my office for the interview, my world changed. Initially I thought if I get a chance to sleep with her, she would start to love me because I thought that was how women worked but Lucy was different, she sparked colors into my life that I didn't know existed.

I cried. I don't know for how long but all I wanted was to be in Lucy's arms again. All I wanted to see her smile and caress her. I wanted her to be here to tell me that everything's alright and that she loves me but when she say she couldn't say those words to me, I could feel my heart literally break. That is why I let her go although deep within, I wanted her to stay.

But that's not going to happen right? She has left me. I rubbed my tears away before I stood up and walked to find my phone. I dialed the first person who came into my mind. I didn't want to be alone now and though I wished for Lucy to be by my side now, I know she wouldn't come even if I called her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I need you right now Gray." I said, my voice barely audible.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Gray asked, his voice laced with full of worried and concern.

"Lucy… It's Lucy." It took me a lot of strength to say those words out loud. "She left me." I heard him gasped at the end of the other line.

"Where are you?"

"Back at my apartment."

"I'm on my way." With that, Gray cut the line and I plopped down on my couch as I waited for him. Within minutes, I heard knocking on my door. That must be Gray, though deep down I wished for it to be actually Lucy. I grabbed whatever strength I've left and walked over to the door. Opening the door, Gray stood there as he panted heavily. I swung the door wide enough so that he could come in before shutting it closed.

Gray took a seat at the couch while I went to refill my glass of jack daniel's earlier and grabbing one more for him as well. I strolled to the couch and passed him his glass, earning a thanks from him. I took a seat at my couch before leaning back in the soft cushion as I drank my liquor.

"Dude, what happened?"

"Sting told her." I saw Gray wiped his face in frustration.

"I told you man. She will find it out one day if you didn't tell her."

"I know. I regret not telling her about it. I feel so shitty now." I used my available hand to rest my forehead against it.

"Did you chase after her?" I just shake my head in reply.

"I told her I love her but she said she couldn't say the words back." I heard Gray sighed before leaning back against the couch.

"Of course man. You just told her something big. She needs time to process."

"She told me she needed time."

"There you go, so just give her that and wait patiently for her."

"But Gray… I'm scared." I paused for a while before continuing. "I'm so scared she'll leave me."

"Natsu, do you love her?"

"Yeah dude, I do _a lot_."

"Do you picture being with anyone besides her?" I didn't reply instead I took Gray's words and thought about it.

"No." And I smiled. "I want her to be mine always." When those words left my mouth, I earned a hard smack on my back. "What the hell Gray?!" He started laughing before he settled down.

"Then go do what you have to do." I looked at him utterly confused initially but then I got it. I stood up together with Gray. We fist bumped each other before I quickly grabbed my coat, keys and phone. I headed out of my apartment in a dash, not caring on leaving Gray alone there.

When I got out, I saw it was raining heavily. I suddenly thought about Lucy. Did she ran in the rain? Did she reach home safely? She's going to get sick because of me right? I wanted to punch myself in the face as these string of questions hit me. I quickly got into the car, not caring I was wet from the rain as I started my car and drove off.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks. What do you think is going to happen next? I'm almost done with the chapter so please guys, just hold on tight. Two more chapters until the end of this story. And as usual, please don't forget to leave a review before you go(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry guys for the mistake that I did for the previous chapter. It was so late already and I was so tired that I didn't double check before uploading the chapter. But anyways thank you guys for highlighting to me. Here's the second last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Lucy's POV**

I was drenched and cold but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was jump into my friend's arms and cry out to her. I stood outside her apartment as I knocked on her front door several times. The door creaked open and Levy stood there rubbing her eye like she just woke up from her sleep. She immediately looked awake when she saw me in an awful appearance.

"Oh my god Lucy! What happened to you? Come in!" And she stepped aside, allowing me to enter her apartment before shutting her door closed. "Please take a seat." And I did as I was told as she pointed to the couch at her living room with Levy following me in tow.

She just sat there beside me, not bombarding me with any questions. I wasn't able to take the pain that was subdued in my chest any longer thus I started to cry out loud. Levy pulled me into her arms and I wept for I don't know how long. Soon, my cries turned into sobs and then it turned into sniffles. Once I felt that I was better, I pulled myself away from her.

"Sorry Levy."

"No, don't be. Just hang on while I get you something to change to." She stood up and headed into her room before coming back out with some clothes and a towel in her hands. "I hope this can fit you. Please go and get change before you get a cold." And I obeyed.

I was too tired and weak to argue anything right now. Furthermore, her care and concern was making me warm inside out. I was really glad that I had a best friend who I could count on if I needed anything and right now, I needed her the most. After I washed up and got changed, I came out of her bathroom and went back to her living room where Levy was on her way out from the kitchen with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Here you go Lucy."

"Thanks." I accepted the warm cup of coffee into my hands and slowly sipped onto it.

"So Lucy…" I could tell Levy was trying to strike up the conversation of why I came here.

"Natsu cheated on me." I said it quick and bluntly.

"WHAT?!" I could tell Levy was definitely surprised. "How? Who? Where? When?!"

"He didn't actually cheat on me, more like he lied to me but I felt cheated because he used to sleep around and he didn't even share about this to me." I looked down at my cup before I proceeded further. "And I got to find this out from Sting."

"Sting? You mean that blonde douchebag who came to visit you in the morning?" I just nodded my head back in reply. I heard Levy let out a sigh before coming closer to me.

"Lucy, you know everyone has a bad past right?" I tore my gaze away from my coffee and looked at her instead. "Maybe Natsu didn't know how to tell you? Yes I know it's horrible but think about it, does he pay attention to any other women when he's with you now?" It made me remember the scene that happened earlier at the bar.

"I was testing him out earlier today."

"And?"

"He poured a glass of water over the girl's head." Levy started laughing out but seized when she saw my frown turned to a smile.

"You see? Did that make you feel better?"

"Yeah, it did."

"So just forget about Natsu's past and move forward with him in the future." I guess Levy saw my eyes widen in surprise when those words left her mouth. She then eyed me curiously. "You do want to be with him forever right?" I thought about it as Levy asked me that question. Tons of questions were swirling around my mind now. Like, do I picture myself with anyone else? Can I stand seeing Natsu with another woman? Lastly, do I want to have a family with him? And that's when my decision was made up.

"You're right Levy. I don't want anyone else except Natsu." Levy then playfully nudged my arm.

"So what are you waiting for?! Go get him!" I stood up and was about to run to the door but I halted.

"Erm Levy, what about-"

"Just go! That's not important right now." Levy gave my back a light push. I couldn't help but to smile at her before embracing her in my arms again.

"Thank you Levy." I gave her a squeeze before letting her go as I exited her apartment. I pressed for the lift but it seemed it was taking such a long time that I couldn't wait so I took the stairs down instead, carefully not missing any steps.

As I finally reached the first floor, I exited her apartment building and started running down the street. It was late and dark but I didn't care. If anybody tried to be funny with me, I will use whatever energy I left to get to him. All my mind was about Natsu, Natsu and Natsu. When I reached his place, I kept pressing his doorbell but I couldn't hear any movements inside. I was frantically spacing outside his house, hoping the door would swung open, but it didn't.

With much hesitance, I gave up and left his place. I wondered down the street as I thought where else he could be. Was he sleeping? But if he was, he would wake up based on the several door bells that I provided and then as if a light bulb hit me, my apartment. I turned and ran down the street that would lead me back to my place.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I didn't care how fast I was driving. I didn't care if I even got caught on camera for speeding. All my mind was telling me was that I just needed to get to Lucy now. Honestly, I shouldn't have let her go. I've should of made her stay because it was already late at night. Hell, I didn't even realized it was raining earlier. It wasn't safe for her to be out alone. But I couldn't think about such rationalization thoughts earlier because I wasn't in my right mind. I was hurt and in pain that I lied to Lucy.

When I finally reached Lucy's apartment, I put my car to park before rushing out of the car after locking it up. It has stopped raining by now so I'm praying to the Gods above that Lucy got home alright. The lift wait seems longer than usual so I decided to abandon it and use the stairs instead. I ran up two steps at a time, hoping to get to her as soon as I can. Upon getting to her level, I ran to her apartment unit and started knocking on her door, hard and loud.

"Lucy! It's Natsu! Please open up!" I yelled. I didn't care if I was going to wake the neighbors up. I didn't care if my knuckles were going to hurt later. I just wanted to see Lucy. If she doesn't let me in, it's fine. I will crawl and beg if I have to. Even after giving her door several knocks, I didn't hear any movement inside. I started pacing around the hallway as I thought where she could be right now. My eyes widen when I thought of the worst case scenario. Did Lucy get kidnapped?

Immediately, I ran back to the stairs and went down two steps at a time again. I wanted to cry. Many thoughts were swirling around my head, not good ones but bad ones. If something really has happened to Lucy, I wouldn't forgive myself. Lucy, please be alright! I still got lots to share with you, I still haven't brought you for our amusement park date and we still have so much more to do together!

Once I reached the bottom level, I forgo my car and decided to run down the street instead. It was already late at night so anything could have happened along the road that she walked back from my apartment. When I started running, I saw someone was running towards me as well. As she was coming nearer, I could tell immediately who it was. Lucy… She was alright and she was shouting for my name repeatedly. I didn't stop until I reached her. I couldn't help but to lift her up in my arms and spun us around.

I was so happy to see her safe. Nothing bad has happened to her and she was alright. I put her down and we immediately shared a kiss together. We both held each other's face as our lips locked with one another. After what seems like minutes but it was actually only seconds, we pulled apart when we both needed to catch some air. Our hands not leaving each other's faces though.

"Lucy, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Natsu. I overreacted. I should have understand."

"No, no Lucy. You have every right to be angry at me." I paused as I held her face tighter but gentle. "Lucy, I love you so much and I can't bear to lose you. Please, just ask me anything and I promise I will tell you everything." Lucy slides her hands down from my face to my wrists, holding them instead.

"I love you too Natsu so make sure you tell me everything from now onwards okay?" And she smiled. I couldn't help but to lean in and kiss those lips again. I was so happy. She was really my everything. I love her so much and I'm not going to take the chance of losing her ever thus I'm going take this shot and ask her. Like what Gray and I talked about earlier, I don't see anyone else in my life besides her.

"Lucy." I said after breaking our kiss as I knelt down and held both of her hands.

"N-Natsu?! What the hell are you doing? Please get up!" I could see Lucy's face was flustered from my action but I was not going to care.

"Lucy, you're all that I ever need and wanted. You understand me perfectly that no one ever could. You showed me what real love is that I never ever gotten before. I want to live a whole life ahead with you, together with you and have a family with you. Hell, I want to see little Natsu and Lucy running around as we live in our big and beautiful house. What I'm trying to say is Lucy." I paused as I held her gaze. I could tell that Lucy was trying to control her outburst because she already had tears streaming down her cheeks like waterfall. "Will you please marry me Lucy?" She didn't answer me straight away instead she let herself cried out loud.

"Of course you dummy! I will marry you!" She said in between her cries. Then she dropped down to her knees and hugged me. I immediately wrapped my arms around her as well. She was still crying but I didn't mind that she was because I knew she was crying tears of happiness and not sadness. I was so happy that she agreed to marry me. She was no longer going to be my girlfriend but instead, she would soon be my wife. We would no longer have a separate life. Everything we do onwards is going to be together. Now, I just have to talk to Sting before we can proceed with anything.

* * *

**A/N: Sniff, sniff. When I was writing Natsu's proposal, I almost teared. Oh how I wish my boyfriend that I've been dating for 7 years would propose to me already. Sighs, I guess reality isn't a fairy tale. Anyways, please leave me a review before you go. I am trying my best to draft up the last chapter for this story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's the last and final chapter of The Interview. Before you proceed reading, I want to give my very big thanks to you all(you should know who you are^^). For leaving me reviews, following me and even posting this story as your favorite and also myself too. Hehe. You don't know how much I love you all for giving me such a big support for my comeback. I shall stop yapping so you guys can go ahead and read(:**

**Chapter 22**

**Lucy's POV**

The light was blinding my eyes which caused me to stir in my sleep. After failing to go back to sleep, I decided to open my eyes. It's morning already. I looked over my shoulders to see Natsu still snoring away against my back. Both of us naked. I couldn't help but admire the sight in front of me. This man would soon be my husband. I leaned forward to give him a kiss on his temple which caused him to stir in his sleep before creaking one eye opened.

"You're up already?" He managed to ask through his croaked and husky voice. I have to admit, I'm such a lucky girl. My husband to be is so hot and sexy at times.

"Yes so now wake up. We got plans to do today." Natsu groaned before wrapping his arms tighter around my waist and snuggling even deeper into my back causing me to giggle. "Natsu stop it that tickles." Natsu pulled away and looked at me with both of his eyes now.

"I love you."

"I know." And I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. He tried to pry my mouth open but I quickly backed away, leaving Natsu blinking in confusion at me. "Not now, didn't we say we got things to do the whole day?" I said before scooting to the edge of the bed. Natsu scoffed before resting his cheek against his palm where his elbow was planted on the bed.

"Tch, party pooper."

"What did you say?" I glared at him which he immediately change his face expression to a happy one.

"Nothing!"

"I figured so." I smugly walked away from the bed with a blanket wrapped around my body that I missed the mischievous face that Natsu had on. He quickly scrambled off the bed before giving a smack on my butt earning a loud shriek from me.

"Natsu!" He gave me his wide toothy grin at me. "Last one to the toilet has to make the breakfast!" And he was off. I couldn't help but to shake my head upon Natsu's behavior. Sometimes, he can be so mature but sometimes, he can be so kidlike. But this is what I loved about him.

So after taking a shower and getting changed, I made our breakfast as always so it wasn't any different today. We ate quickly before leaving our apartment as we headed for our main objective of the day, Sting. I managed to inform Ezra that I wouldn't be able to come into the office today and gladly, she was fine with it.

Upon entering Sabertooth's building, I could feel a lot of eyes were on us but Natsu just gripped my hand tighter, letting me know that he was there beside me as we headed to his office. When we reached his level, Natsu let go of my hand as he slammed his door open. I was shocked by his sudden outburst so I decided to stay put outside while he and Sting talked things out.

"Natsu?" I could tell Sting was surprised seeing him here.

"Yes Sting, it's me. I think it's time you and I have a one to one _talk_." Sting threw the file he was holding onto his desk before walking over.

"Fine. Bring it on." And I couldn't help but to release the breath that I didn't know I was holding. Phew, and here I thought they were going to fight. What was I thinking? Both of them are professional men so they obviously knew how to talk things out as adults. I heaved out a huge sigh of relief but soon regretted it once I saw they were at each other's face. Oh my god!

I quickly hid behind the door when I saw they were throwing punches at each other. I didn't know what to do. How do you stop a fight between two guys? The thing is you don't. You let them fight it out. But I just couldn't stand here and watch it. I decided it was not a time for me to be a pussy so I plucked up my courage before storming into the room.

"WILL YOU GUYS QUIT IT?!" They both paused at whatever they were doing as they looked at me. Their hands in each other's hair. "Look at yourselves. Fighting because of a girl. Is that what friends supposed to be?" They looked at each other before looking down, probably feeling guilty after what I said. "If you guys are already contented beating each other up, I suggest you guys apologize to each other right now."

"Even me Luce?!" Natsu protested as he got up from Sting. I gave him my deadliest glare as I folded my arms across my chest and looked at him. Natsu backed away a bit as I could see sweat was starting to form on his forehead. I was proud that I could make Natsu be afraid of me.

"Yes, even you." Natsu sighed in defeat before he turned his gaze back to Sting.

"Sting, look I'm sorry for ditching you all of a sudden but please understand, I love this woman. She means the world to me." I tried to stay fierce but I couldn't help but to blush when I hear his confrontation. "Can we just make up and be friends again? I would like you to be there for our wedding." Sting looked at me before looking back at Natsu again.

"I'm sorry too Natsu. I guess I just couldn't accept her." He pointed at me. "But maybe I can now after all, she's one kind of a girl." Sting smiled at Natsu which caused Natsu to smile back as well.

"Yeah she is." I decided to walk to Natsu so that I could stand beside him as I wanted to say something to Sting too.

"Sting, I promise I will take care of your good friend for you. I will even let you guys have time for each other."

"Thanks." This was the first time that I actually saw the good side of Sting. His smile was also genuine and sincere. "Alright, enough with this sappy scene. Get out of my office. I still got work to do you know." I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Natsu and Sting started bickering with each other. I walked out of his office on my own while Natsu got kicked out by Sting.

* * *

"That asshole!"

"At least you guys got to make up." I said as we got off from the lift and headed to where our car was parked.

"Yeah, yeah." I could tell that Natsu was actually happy but men being men, they won't show their emotions.

"So where to now?"

"You'll see." I managed to catch onto Natsu's sly smile before we got into the car. I was trying to persuade him on the way to tell me or at least give me hints but all he did, was ignored me. Hmph, and he said he loves me. "We're here." Natsu announced before exiting the car. I got out of the car as well but I still was confused on where we were heading to.

"Er Natsu, what do you mean we're here? All I see is shops and-" I immediately stopped talking when my eyes came contact with the jewelry shop. My eyes widen in surprise but I didn't want to assume anything yet so I turned my gaze to Natsu to confirm and he did when he nodded his head in reply with that goofy smile of his.

"Come on." Natsu held his hand out and I gently placed my hand on top of his. He entwined his fingers around mine before he walked us into the shop.

"Hi everyone! Juvia is pleased to welcome you. Oh is that Natsu-san?"

"Hey Juvia. Yeah it's me and meet my fiancé, Lucy." I waved at her before she jumped in front of me and clutched my hands together with hers.

"Oh! It's finally great to see you Lucy-san!" I smiled as I looked at her warmly.

"And you too Juvia."

"Oh well, what can I help you guys today?"

"Well…" I decided to help Natsu finish his sentence.

"I'm here to get a big fat diamond ring on my finger today." I couldn't help but to smirk at Natsu. I saw Natsu surrendered as he raised his hands up in reason.

"Whatever my woman says." He told Juvia and immediately she nodded. I couldn't help but to squeal before following her in tow.

"Okay, right this way." She led me to the counter where she took out a whole display of pretty diamond rings. My eyes immediately sparkled upon seeing the whole range of collection. I was literally picking up every one and trying them on. I even showed Natsu every single one, telling him it was so pretty so he told me to get it but I declined as I wanted to try another one. I heard Natsu heaved a huge sigh as he sat beside me, resting his face against his palm where his elbow rested on the counter. I could tell he was getting restless.

"Hey Natsu, aren't you going to get yourself one?" Natsu blinked his eyes before looking at me.

"Should I?"

"Of course you should. Hey Juvia, will you show me the range of collection for men?"

"Sure thing."

"Hey Lucy, I don't really know what I want."

"Should I help you?"

"I guess." Then as Juvia placed the tray beside the women's collection, I scanned through and immediately one pair brought my attention to them. For the women, it was a simple yet beautiful diamond ring whereas for the men, it was a simple band that just so happens to match them together. I took them out carefully as I looked at them in awe.

"Natsu, I think these are perfect for us." Natsu inspected the rings on my palm before grabbing the diamond ring. He slid the ring onto my finger before looking at me with that warm smile of his.

"Yes, it's perfect." I couldn't contain the tears that were pooled at the corner of my eyes as I let them fall. Natsu leaned in and gave a peck to my forehead. "So are you going to help me wear mine or what?" Natsu's remark made me chuckled before I brought my hands up to rub my tears away. I grabbed the ring that was enclosed in my hand as I helped to put it on for him as well. He gave me his wide toothy grin as he held his hand in the air to show off the ring.

We or do I mean Natsu, paid for our purchase before we left Juvia's shop after bidding her farewell and thanking her. We got into the car as we headed for our last stop for the day, house viewing. After Natsu's proposal to me, he told me that we should buy a house that we both love and start to live there together instead of bringing any of our past along. I couldn't help but to agree so we looked through the newspaper last night to see the available house. There were a few that met our criteria but there was one that Natsu and I was attracted to. So here we are, heading over to the house to meet the agent to view the place.

Once we reached, the agent greeted us before giving us a tour of the place. One word, it was marvelous. I absolutely loved it. Natsu was talking to the agent as I stepped out of the balcony of our future room. I could imagined myself sitting here as Natsu's head was resting on my lap. We didn't get any peace and quiet for long as our kids came running and tackled us.

"So Luce, how do you like it?"

"It's perfect Natsu." I said as I turned around to face him.

"I feel the same too. I can already imagine our future here together." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I was thinking of the same thing too." Natsu closed the distance between us as he came to wrap his arms around my waist.

"So is that a yes?" I too, wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Definitely."

"Hmm, two yes in two days. I can get used to this." I couldn't help but to giggle before nuzzling my nose against his.

"You're so full of yourself Natsu Dragneel."

"And soon, you'll be Lucy Dragneel." He closed the gap between us as we kissed each other, passionately as the sun started to settle down in the background. I couldn't ask for a better life than this. A life with Natsu was all I ever needed. I couldn't be any happier that fate actually brought us together. Funny as it all started from the interview.

* * *

**A/N: The end! I hope you love this story throughout. FYI, I've already drafted out a new story but I'm not sure if I should post it out yet. I feel there is something missing but do watch out for it! Anyways, I'm currently writing a Stinglu fic if you all don't know. I wanted to try it out since it will be a challenge for me. Do please check it out if you don't mind reading a story about Lucy being with someone else. Bye for now! **


End file.
